The Vanguard: Drowning Depths
by Archerlord
Summary: After their success against the Fel Horde, the Vanguard flees to Zangarmarsh, where they are recruited to fight against the naga draining the lakes. However, their plan takes a disastrous turn that leaves the group of adventurers lost and separated in an unfamiliar land. In the aftermath, one troll scout must decide between following orders or doing what he thinks is right.
1. Haunted Memories

_Dal'bin held his forearms out, blocking a punch thrown at him by his older sister, Jamesa. The child continued to block the blows thrown at him, taking a few steps backwards on the wooden hut floor. He had to focus on hearing her movements as she made them since he faced the setting sun, which was blinding him. At first, it was challenging, but under the tutelage of Mulwan over the years, he was starting to get use to it. The elderly troll trained the child ever since he was able to walk, following the orders of Dal'bin's father, Vukalai. He could hold his own in hand-to-hand combat and was starting to study various different weapons. He was raised to be a warrior, and a warrior he would be._

 _Backed up against the fence which protected him from dropping down onto the sandshore, Dal'bin started his assault with a kick thrown towards his sister's gut. Jamesa was pushed back and had to defend herself with her brother charging forward, not willing to give up. His first punch was blocked with her grabbing the fist but it only gave him the opportunity to kick her knee, almost having her fall down from the blow. She still stood, trying to use her grip on her brother to force him down but he was able to outmaneuver her, freeing his hand. While doing so, he hooked his left foot around her ankle and shoved his shoulder against her. The trip was successful, sending the siblings plummeting to the ground, but as he was expecting it, Dal'bin rolled back onto his feet quickly, not giving his sister a second glance._

" _Dat be enough," a voice to their side called out. "Ya trainin' be over now."_

 _Dal'bin turned to the voice, bowing in respect of the two trolls. Jamesa groaned in pain, getting onto her feet and joining her brother. To the right stood Mulwan, who had called for their training to end. He was short for a troll and hunched over, his age showing clearly with heavy wrinkles around his eyes and white hair that was falling out. He wore ragged robes and held onto his staff, using it to support himself. To their left was their father, a tall and lean troll in leather armor who grew out his bright red hair to his back, keeping it tied together with various braids. The children respected both of their mentors, thanking them for their teachings each day._

" _Jamesa, ya need ta pick up da slack," their father told them. "Ya brother be three years younger an' already he showin' dat he is better."_

" _I will, father," Jamesa muttered, barely loud enough to be heard. "Ya know I be tryin' my best."_

" _Ya best may not be enough at times, but in da end, dat be all we can ask o' ya," Mulwan gave out a piece of wisdom as he was use to._

" _Ya be wrong about dat, old friend," Vukalai shook his head. "Ya need ta give more dan ya best. Ya need ta push yaself ta ya very limits. An' dat be what I see in ya, Dal'bin. Keep up da good work, improve yaself, and one day, ya will become a shadow hunter, an' den, ya will brin' great honor ta ya family."_

" _I will not dissapoint ya, father," Dal'bin declared. "Dat will be who I am when I be older, a shadow hunter!"_

 **X**

Dal'bin opened his eyes, yawning while waking up. Thinking back on his dreams, he remembered how much of a dreamer he was when he was younger. To think that he once believed that he was going to one day be chosen by the loa to serve them as a shadow hunter was foolish. Still, he was as deadly as he was back when he was younger, if not more. His confidence remained as well, although he did not expressed it as much as he did before. He pushed the distant memory to the back of his mind, not wanting to dwell on old history. Mulwan taught him that the past and present do not matter, only the future, and that advice was what he would need to follow.

Dal'bin was currently in a dimly lit cave, towards the entrance of it. With the Vanguard currently needing to place to rest, the scout thought that this would work out well. He had encountered it previously on a mission to assassinate Brak'thur, a fel orc commander. Although he failed to kill the target, Dal'bin figured that it was a good chance to hide here. And sure enough, it was void of life, allowing for his comrades to claim it before getting some rest. He never told anyone of its significance, feeling that the others would question his well being. The troll admitted that he may have been off tracks for a while but was perfectly fine now.

"About time you woke up," a man spoke while Dal'bin stood up. "With the way you were thrashing around in your sleep, I figured it was only a matter of time until you were up and about. Granted, I thought you'd be visibly scared."

Leaning against the wall was Colben Sampson, the walking corpse that brought together the Vanguard. His skin was decayed and rotten much like the rest of the undead. He had a few scraps of hair on his scalp that were falling off and his yellow eyes kept a close watch over the entrance to the cave. Underneath his dark traveling clothes, he wore his old armor, which was in desperate need of maintenance to make it efficient once more.

Dal'bin was still struggling what to think of him. At their first meeting, Colben saved the scout from death by cauterizing his wounds. However, because of the trauma of the torture and with fire being his worst fear, the troll hated the veteran for saving his life and sought revenge. Even when the Vanguard was formed, he thought of his revenge, waiting for the opportunity. Then, Colben once more saved his life from an explosion, so Dal'bin was willing to let go of his misguided agenda. Still, even after that, he was not going to trust him, especially since he questioned the veteran's sanity.

"Just a bad dream, mon," Dal'bin shrugged. "Nothin' ta worry about."

"Well, I suppose you would have a bad dream with what happened to you here," Colben smirked. "Don't worry. I won't tell Oliktalv unless you want some terrible counseling attempt."

"Well, I don't want dat," Dal'bin told him. "Ya be needin' me, ya know. Da Vanguard has already lost plenty."

"Perhaps too much," Colben finally turned to the troll. "I'm doing the math in my head, and we only have five members. A damn shame about Gregory too. I was hoping to catch up with him once we were finished with the Fel Horde."

"Ya math be wron'," Dal'bin shook his head. "Gregory be dead an' Gotur betrayed us in favor o' da Horde. Dere be nine of us."

"Still five," Colben stood his ground. "Naur's not coming back. He may want to, but last we saw him, he was going to walk into a stronghold where he's wanted for treason. I expect that he'll be on his way back to Azeroth to stand trial in another week or so. And Belara wanting to scout out our path is just an excuse for her to leave us here. She's the cold kind of smart and probably knows the Vanguard is a sinking ship."

"Dey will both be back, mon," Dal'bin argued. "Belara be a traitor ta da Horde an'; has nowhere ta go. She needs us. An' Naur be da kind o' person who has a few tricks up his sleeve. Also, ya math still be wron'. That's seven."

"Balthar's a good lad, but good lads don't win wars, soldiers do," Colben continued on. "Even I wouldn't be able to make a warrior out of him, and I'm a damn good swordsman. And now, he's wanting to get into the whole priesthood business, but without Naur, he doesn't have a teacher. He's useless."

"Well, ya got a point with dat," Dal'bin admitted with a sigh. "Ya got one more."

"I never really cared for Salin, honestly," Colben shrugged, grinning. "Ten gold says he doesn't make it when we finally get to fight Illidan."

"I'll take dat bet," Dal'bin nodded. "I be havin' faith in Salin."

"Your loss of gold then," Colben laughed quietly. "Now, if only we could find more people foolish enough to join this suicidal band of adventurers, we may stand a decent chance."

Colben did have a point about the Vanguard being successful in their overall goal of defeating Illidan Stormrage. They were essentially going up against the ruler of a planet and they lacked numbers. Still, not counting Balthar, each member of their group was deadly in their own right. They had attacked Hellfire Citadel together and managed to cut the head off the Fel Horde while suffering only one fatal casualty. They managed to kill a pit lord without any lasting injuries. Still, Illidan was on a different level entirely, and they may not be enough to stop him.

Which, as Colben suggested, would be a good reason to start recruiting others to join their fight. They were wanted fugitives from the Alliance and Horde but there had to be other factions on Outland. If the veteran's depiction of the Betrayer as a ruthless tyrant was any accurate, then they were sure to find some group resisting him. They may even find allies among his own ranks that are being repressed. Perhaps they would be able to succeed after all.

"Now, enough talking," Colben rudely stated, interrupted Dal'bin's train of thought. "Get some sleep."

"I told Oliktalv dat I be keepin' watch for da night," Dal'bin told him.

"I got watch tonight," Colben countered. "Listen, there are certain benefits to being undead: I don't have to eat, I am ageless, I can slay anyone I want without a hint of remorse, but if I had to say the best one of all, it would be not having to sleep anymore. Do you know how much time I got now that I have all day instead of losing eight hours in bed?"

"Dere be some drawbacks ta ya condition as well," Dal'bin commented with a shrug. "Ya be all bones now. I be stronger dan yeah."

"Who needs to be strong when you got skill?" Colben grinned.

"I'm also skilled," Dal'bin argued.

"Can you do this?" Colben conjured a flame around his hand, not flinching as Dal'bin backed up against the cave wall in fear. "Still afraid, huh?"

"Put dat out now!" Dal'bin resisted the urge to act, afraid to get burnt by the veteran.

"Relax, I got it under control," Colben dispelled the flames with a wave of his hand. "Now, sleep. I don't want to take you out of the Vanguard members I consider useful, and I will if you're sleep deprived."

Dal'bin, relaxed after the flames vanished, slowly relaxed and sat down with a nod. Colben did have a point; he needed his sleep if he was going to help out the Vanguard. When they woke up, they need to march further west to avoid any forces sent to capture them for their treason, and the scout, being one of the two knowledgeable with the land, would needed to lead them. He always wanted to see the rest of this shattered world outside of Hellfire Peninsula, and now, he was given the chance to. Dal'bin slowly closed his eyes, and not long after, drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: And the Vanguard makes its grand return!**

 **I know that I promised that the sequel would come out sooner than now, but I realized that I needed a break. During that time, I was fortunate enough to draft out the story for Drowning Depths and have a good idea on how it will go. I can't say much, but I do plan on making one difference clear between Broken World and Drowning Depths. While the former was introducing the characters, the latter will expand on the character's development.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed the story, and suggest that you follow it, myself, or leave a review if you feel the need to do any of that.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Wake-Up Call

"Everyone, get up!" Oliktalv's voice boomed throughout the cave. "We'll be training today before we leave!"

Dal'bin opened his eyes, feeling much more refreshed than before. He stood up, preparing to thank Colben before realizing that the veteran had gone, heading deeper into the cave. The scout followed him, hearing some sort of commotion towards the end of it. He walked past Balthar and Salin, both of whom were yawning and struggling not to fall asleep again. Dal'bin did not blame them, knowing that there were some that were accustom to a more comfortable rest rather than sleeping on the cave floor. It was very likely that he and Colben would be the only ones not ready to past out.

Arriving at the last chamber in the cave, Dal'bin found himself face to face with the three leaders of the Vanguard. Although Colben had stated they were all equals, in truth, he, along with Oliktalv and Kelvin, had stepped up as leaders. The scout did not mind this at all, knowing that there needed to be some sort of leadership with the organization. Serving under Oliktalv, he was aware that the orc was a skilled commander. Meanwhile, Kelvin had decades of tactical experience under his belt, which the gnome tactician had put into use before. Finally, although not as great of a leader as the others, it was Colben who united the group, earning him his spot.

Kelvin had just gotten up and looked nearly as exhausted as the others. His eyes were barely open and his jacket, adorn with various war medals, was slung over his shoulder. His white shirt was halfway tucked into his trousers in a rush and his belt, holding his blades and his flintlock pistol, was somewhat loosen. He was currently smoothing over part of his hair to cover up his bald spot while listening and talking. Overall, the gnome tactician's untidiness was very out of character from what Dal'bin saw of him, but figured that he was more use to more luxurious accommodations given his rank.

Oliktalv was not as tired, most likely being the first to wake up, but the scowl on his face showed that he was grumpy from lack of sleep. Naturally, he stood taller over the other two commanders, who were either too small or hunched over respectively. He had a lean build, having some muscles but preferring speed to be able to push the attack in a battle. He wore leather armor that allowed for better movement and kept his swords sheathed at his hips. The orc warrior was not as skilled in battle as Naur, Colben or Gotur were, but he made up for it with his determination. Knock him down and he would get back up, ready to keep up the fight.

Walking towards the group, Dal'bin briefly turned his head to notice that Finnal was on the ground, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them in peaceful sleep. Her silver hair was sprawled on the cold, stone floor and her eyes were closed, apparently not waking up from Oliktalv's shout. The night elf had served as a scout for the Alliance and the troll saw her as a counterpart. They had their differences, such as him making use of technology and wearing decent leather armor while she stuck with magic and wore simple natural robes, but they made for a good enough team.

"-been there myself, and I can say that Zangarmarsh is our best bet," Dal'bin walked in on Colben speaking. "It's a bit out of the way for us, but we need to get the Alliance and Horde off our asses. We can lose them there easily enough."

"Yet again, I must remind you that, while we are being pursued, we are smaller in numbers and are able to simply outmaneuver our pursuers," Kelvin pointed out. "This detour is completely unnecessary and I must insist that we continue on with our chosen direction."

"I already sent Belara west and I'd rather meet up with her than have her catch up to us," Oliktalv told them. "We may as well go to Zangarmarsh while we're near it instead of backtrack and risk being tracked down easier."

"If we be votin', I be sidin' with Oliktalv," Dali'bin interrupted, the three commanders turning towards him. "I be ready for trainin'."

"Is this matter really one we must vote on?" Kelvin sighed.

"Now, we all agreed that since we are all equals, we each get to vote on important matters," Colben reminded him. "It's majority rule, so we need one person to vote with us and it's settle. Finnal, get up and put an end to this."

"Hold on, she's still sleeping?" Oliktalv asked, turning his head towards her. "That alarm should have been enough to wake her up."

"What you failed to take into consideration is that Finnal is a druid," Kelvin started to explain. "As a druid, she is able to fall asleep for an indefinite amount of time, only waking up to a certain condition. Try as you may, your shouting does not meet the required condition."

"And what is Finnal's condition?" Oliktalv asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Her commanding officer must call out her name," Kelvin answered quickly. "That was Gregory, but naturally, with his death, I assume that I am now Finnal's commanding officer."

"You're wrong there, sir," Colben stated bluntly, holding back a snicker.

"And what makes you think that?" Kelvin asked, crossing his arms. "I assure you that I am correct with my assumptions."

"You said her name already," Colben burst out into laughter. "Twice! Ah, this is so great! We have a druid who won't wake up until she hears the voice of a dead man! We're down to four now, Dal'bin!"

"Quit your laughing," Oliktalv threatened before Dal'bin could speak. "This is a serious matter. Kelvin, what happens if a druid cannot wake up?"

"I am not that familiar with their ways," Kelvin sighed. "I suppose that Finnal forgot about Gregory's death and didn't change the way to wake her up. We should leave her. This cave's safe enough until the Alliance finds her, at which point she should be taken to someone who can help her. This way, we can at least help her."

"And what if the Horde finds her first?" Oliktalv asked Kelvin, grunting. "They'd have her head off before trying to wake her. I'm not leaving her behind to that fate."

"At this point, she's going to slow us down," Kelvin argued. "Shall we take a vote on it?"

"We're not voting," Oliktalv told him, stepping forward. "We cannot vote to leave behind one of our own if she cannot defend herself."

"Well, it's a coin flip between her being killed or being woken up," Colben analyzed his options. "Let's leave her. Not our problem anymore."

"Finnal," Dal'bin called out.

Without warning, Finnal's eyes snapped open as she finally woke up. She let out a yawn but did not appear to be as exhausted as everyone else. Dal'bin assumed it had something to do with her druidic powers allowing her to sleep peacefully. The troll had thought of this plan for a while, but with the three de facto leaders arguing, it was hard to get a word in. Even when he could speak, the scout was uncertain that his plan would work. Still, it was worth a try, and in the end, it paid off.

Finnal stood up, stretching her arms up. When she looked back at the group, she could note that the leaders of the Vanguard looked on in shock. Oliktalv's jaw was slightly agape and Kelvin was rubbing his eyes in disbelief. Dal'bin showed no emotion after waking up his counterpart, having expected the results. Likewise, the night elf had shown no signs of fear of not waking up. It was clear that she was expecting for him to wake up, although he was curious about the circumstances.

"Morning," Finnal smiled. "We're heading off to Zangarmarsh today, right?"

"Uh, we were actually voting on that when you woke up," Colben told her, being the first of the trio to have regained his composure. "Your options are the Black Temple or Zangarmarsh."

"Well, I vote we do go to Zangarmarsh," Finnal declared, focusing on looking at the trio. "Is something wrong? Was I too late?"

"No, of course not," Oliktalv confirmed, shaking his head as he started to recover from his shock. "Four votes is majority, so we'll be heading out there after a quick training session. Could you tell Salin and Balthar to head outside? We'll be out in a moment."

"Sure thing!" Finnal nodded, running off.

Once Finnal was out of sight, Dal'bin could feel three sets of eyes immediately drawn to him. Oliktalv looked confused at his scout while Colben and Kelvin were focusing on the troll, analyzing him. Maybe they thought that he had some sort of power revolved around waking someone up. Although the troll was sure that was not the case, he did not blame them for their gazes. For the most part, he was noted to be a silent member of the Vanguard, only speaking when absolutely necessary. He could have stayed quiet and let them bicker about the night elf's fate, but decided to intervene if only to get her say.

"So, looks like someone's been hiding something about himself," Colben finally broke the silence.

"I hid nothin', mon" Dal'bin told them. "Ya made me her captain, remember?"

"Wait, what's this about captains?" Oliktalv asked, still confused by the situation. "Did I miss something."

"You did but don't worry about it," Colben waved the orc off. "What do you think, sir?"

"In theory, it does work," Kelvin started his explanation. "Let's say that she kept the command to wake her up the same, needing the commanding officer. It could be possible that it isn't who her commanding officer in terms of rank, but who she sees as her commander. When they teamed up for our attack on Hellfire Citadel, we made it so that Dal'bin was the captain. We never revoked that, so Finnal could still think that he's her commanding officer."

"We didn't need that long of an explanation," Colben sighed dryly. "Point is, she picked one of the worst people to take orders from. No offense, Dal'bin."

"None taken," Dal'bin shrugged indifferently. "I be no leader. I'm only good at followin' orders."

"Noted," Kelvin stroke his chin, deep in thought. "Although, if my theory is correct, it means that Finnal doesn't see the three of us as leaders."

"That isn't the case," Oliktalv finally spoke. "She follows our orders well enough. She sees us as leaders. She must have changed the command to wake her up. I do question her decision to make it you of all people in charge of such a task, Dal'bin. Especially without telling you."

"Why don't ya just ask her?" Dal'bin offered his suggestion. "I don't care about dat much, but if ya da, ya shouldn't be afraid ta ask."

"Eh, it's not our concern," Colben shook his head. "Dal'bin, you have a new job: waking Finnal up after every rest."

"I don't take my orders from ya," Dal'bin pointed out.

"Do you still take them from me?" Oliktalv asked, curious.

"Ya, mon," Dal'bin confirmed.

"Then you will wake her up after every rest," Oliktalv ordered, voice stern. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Ya, mon," Dal'bin nodded in agreement.

Even though the Vanguard was about equal membership, Dal'bin still saw Oliktalv, Belara, and Salin as higher ranking than him. Their ranks mean nothing now that they were no longer in the Horde but the troll thought that following their command was a show of respect. It was similar to how Colben referred to Kelvin as sir even though there were no titles in the Vanguard. The two had served together and the veteran saw the gnome as his higher up even in undeath. It was respect and duty that determine who soldiers are loyal to.

Although, with that line of thinking, Dal'bin was unsure what that said regarding Finnal's thoughts on the Vanguard. It was clear that the trio consisting of Colben, Oliktalv, and Kelvin were the ones who contributed the most to the decision making. Yet, the night elf saw him of all people as the one directly in charge. The troll decided that the matter was not important to bring up to her. He was unlikely to change the night elf's mind and should worry over other matters.

"For training, I think I'll spar with Finnal," Oliktalv brought up. "I want to see how well I can fare against a druid."

"Sir, how about one round for old time's sake?" Colben offered, grinning. "That is if you think you can still keep up with me."

"I think that you will find that I am more than a challenge for you, Sampson," Kelvin shot back, smirking.

"What about me?" Dal'bin asked. "Who da I get ta fight?"

"Well, there's only Balthar and Salin left," Oliktalv told him. "Salin's been talking about a rematch with you, so I expect it to be him."

"Great," Dal'bin rolled his eyes in disappointment.

* * *

 **A/N: With this being a sequel, I was unsure how to handle returning characters. In the end, I decided it would be best to remind the readers on how they look like, as well as the various relationships between each character. Old readers are caught up, and new readers starting with this get an idea on the characters.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Hand-to-Hand Fighting 101

"Hyah!" Salin screamed out, lashing out with his metal staff once more.

Dal'bin held his ground on the red dirt while training outside the cave. Unlike his opponent and his metal staff, he held no weapon. Yet, the troll was confident that his body was just as deadly as any blade. He ducked underneath the blood elf's swing and quickly stepped to the side to avoid the immediate downward bash. Without hesitation, the scout kicked out against his opponent's chest, pushing him away. His foot was sore from striking the metal armor the blood knight wore, but through his years of training, he could overcome the pain.

Salin took a few swings at the air, regathering himself after being pushed back by his opponent. Despite not having landed a single hit, his lips curled up into a grin, revealing that he was still confident victory would be his. Like most other blood elves, he had green eyes radiating with fel, fair skin and pointy ears. His blonde hair, usually spiked backwards, instead fell down past his neck. Dal'bin assumed that he forgot to pack whatever he used to get his hair like that. From his neck down, he wore crimson armor, signifying that he was was a member of the Blood Knights, Silvermoon's mysterious order of paladins.

Many in the Vanguard looked down at Salin for his behavior. He was quick to jest in any situation regardless of how appropriate it was and came up with ridiculous plans no one took seriously. It was hard to believe that a blood knight would take joy in being seen as a fool. Still, he was accepted in the Vanguard. Belara seemed to held some respect for him from their past while Naur and Balthar appreciated having another follower of the Light traveling them. For Dal'bin, as always, he respected his commanding officers, no matter who they are. While Salin had yet to win a sparring match against the troll, he never gave up, and the scout was noticing that his makeshift staff fighting style was starting to improve.

"Could this be the day?!" Salin called out, holding his arms out. "Could this be the day that the underdog, Salin Sunwrath, finally defeats the terrifying and menacing Dal'bin?!"

"We could find out if ya stopped makin' announcements and kept fightin'," Dal'bin pointed out bluntly.

"Oh, but this is a grand moment, my frenemy," Salin chuckled, pointing his staff at Dal'bin as if it were a rapier. "As it stands, our record is twenty victories to you and none for me. If I can knock you down just once-"

Dal'bin ignored Salin's theatrics and charged forward while his opponent's stance was down. The scout was well aware that the blood elf made use of long speeches in battle in an attempt to distract his foe, but in reality, they were more of a distraction to himself. He grabbed onto the metal staff, holding it in place to prevent the blood knight from moving it. Without hesitation, the troll launched a kick at his foe's gut, knocking him back and forcing him to let go of his weapon. Now armed, he grip the metal staff with both hands and crouched down, taking a defensive stance.

Salin continued to grin, briefly holding his stomach in pain. It was at this point he should surrender but Dal'bin knew there was only one way to have him stop. The blood elf charged forward, roaring out as he swung a fist forward at his opponent. The troll swung the metal staff at his forearm, striking it with enough force to injure it but not break bone. The blood knight recoiled from the blow, stepping back while holding his injured hand in pain. The scout pressed the offensive, slamming the staff down on his side before going in for the finish with a palm strike to the face. Once again, Salin was sent crashing down to the ground.

"Dat be twenty one ta zero, mon," Dal'bin told him, dropping the staff. "Ya know, if ya stop holdin' back and use da Light, ya might be able ta best me."

"I never imagined you as someone who twisted the knife," Salin chuckled for a moment, eyes closed, before groaning in pain. "It hurts to laugh now. Hurts so much."

"Take five," Dal'bin advised, taking a few steps back. "When ya are back in fightin' condition, ya can continue."

"Admit it, I had you on the ropes back there," Salin coughed out. "I'm going to get you this time, just you watch."

Dal'bin shrugged as a reply, not really caring for the plan his comrade had in mind. He took this time to look out at the rest of the Vanguard, checking to see how they were doing. Balthar was the closest to him, seated on the ground and reading the book gifted to him by Naur. The human was one of the more younger members of the Vanguard, along with himself and Oliktalv. His short blonde hair was starting to grow out and he had to brush strands of it out of his blue eye's sight so he could read. Underneath the silver armor he wore, he had a slim and weak body unfit to support a warrior. The troll was glad that he was pursuing the path of the priest instead, although was unsure if he would finish his journey at this rate.

Not too far away, Colben and Kelvin were in an intense sparring match. Dal'bin was surprised to see the former forced to be on the defensive while the latter attacked aggressively. The gnome was quick on his feet and agile when not wearing his coat, allowing him to dash around and jump to strike high up on his opponent with his two blades. The veteran was fortunate enough to have reflexes fast enough to bring his own sword to block each attack, although he was not going to be able to land an attack on himself. The scout was unsure which of them was the superior warrior but they were in a league above himself. When it came to melee, the troll knew that he would not be able to best either knight or tactician in battle.

To his other side, Dal'bin saw Oliktalv letting out a frustrated grunt, growing angry with each second. At his opponent's insistence, he wielded both of his sharp swords, swinging them wildly at the druid. Finnal, who was in her large, purple furred saber form, had retracted the claws from her paws, ensuring that she does not hurt the orc. Whenever she struck, she was careful to dodge the wild swings before pressing both paws against his armor, signifying that she had landed an attack. Afterwards, she was quick enough to leap again, avoiding further attacks from the warrior while prowling at a distance. The troll had to give credit to counterpart when it was due. His commander was not the warrior to face directly in battle and her hit-and-run tactics were working out well enough.

"I hope you're ready for the beating you are about to receive," Salin taunted, standing back up with support from his staff. "I am a Blood Knight! Defender of Quel'thalas, champion to the Light, par-"

"Another word of advice, but if ya spend less time talkin', ya might be able ta land a hit on me," Dal'bin interrupted, turning up and assuming his combat stance. "Show me what ya got, mon."

"Very well," Salin nodded, taking up his own stance. "On this day, I shall claim victory, and you will know the bitter taste of defeat as long as you draw breath!"

"What did I just tell ya?" Dal'bin sighed at his opponent's ranting.

There was a brief moment of pause, the two fighters analyzing each other before the fight started. As usual, Salin was the one to press the offensive, charging forward and quickly closing the distance between them. When he came close enough, the blood elf jabbed out with his staff. Dal'bin instinctively sidestepped the blow and brought his fist forward, intending to punch out his foe. The grinning fighter ducked underneath the blow, and close enough to the troll, swung his staff at his side. The scout was quick enough to grab the metal weapon before it could impact him, trying to place it between him and his foe.

Salin made no attempt to stop him from doing so, and instead, started to press up against it, moving his opponent back. Dal'bin realized that if he tried to flee or continue the attack, the blood elf would finally land a hit on him. He would ensure that did not happen today. With his free palm, he grabbed onto the metal staff, pushing back against the force and digging his heels into the dirt. The scout was strong enough thanks to his hand-to-hand combat, but he focused mainly on enduring the blows of his hits rather than the power. The blood knight was plenty stronger than the troll, and he had to use all of his might to press against the staff. Neither moved, both caught in a deadlock as they continued to push against each other.

"Dis standstill won't last forever," Dal'bin warned.

"Of course not, but I worry little," Salin smirked. "My superior strength to you is as clear as Finnal's affections for you."

"What?" Dal'bin asked, eyes raised in shock.

Instead of offering a verbal response, Salin brought his head forward, slamming his forehead directly onto his opponent's nose. Dal'bin let out a yelp, tears naturally forming at the edge of his eyes as he fell back. Not ready to give up, he recalled his training and as he hit the ground, he rolled backwards, back onto his feet. He let out a curse in Zandalai, realizing what the blood knight had intended. He had managed to say something that caught the scout off guard, even for a moment, and pressed the attack before he could recover. The strategy was finally paying off.

Dal'bin tried to raise from the ground to continue the fight, drying his eyes with his sleeve. Instead, Salin charged forward, swinging his metal staff at Dal'bin's knee. He let out another yelp as the pain spread throughout his leg, which started to buckle. Not stopping, the blood knight finished his offensive by throwing a punch aimed right at the troll's chest. The blow landed, and the power from it combined with his injured leg was enough to send the scout crashing onto the ground. A firm, metal boot then placed itself on top of his chest, the blood elf pointing the tip of his staff at his opponent's neck, victoriously grinning.

"Twenty one to one," Salin announced, stepping off of Dal'bin. "Woo! Is this how you feel after beating me up? I feel like I'm king of the world right now! Although, I'd rather be king of Azeroth than Outland. There's not a lot to rule here."

"Good for ya," Dal'bin remained on the ground, waiting for his leg to recover. "What were ya talkin' about?"

"You mean you didn't know," Salin asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought we all knew that our resident druid has a thing for you, if you catch my meaning."

"I don't," Dal'bin told Salin, starting to sit up.

"Well, you are pretty slow when it comes to seeing how people act," Salin shrugged. "Me? I can tell what's on someone's mind, and with Finnal, you're always on her mind."

"So, what's da big deal if she thinks about me?" Dal'bin asked.

"Are you really that clueless?" Salin chuckled heartily. "She has feelings for you. She's falling for you so hard. You should consider yourself lucky, my dear friend. You have won the attention of the only female and living member in the Vanguard."

"Are ya done yet?" Dal'bin interrupted, sighing. "Look, all ya did was caught me off guard with dat. Finnal has only known me for weeks so she can't love me. Finnal and I are just partners."

"You are more than just partners," Salin argued. "She talks to you all the time. You fight together all the time. You two make for a great team. The two of you were the first to build the bridge between the Alliance and Horde members of the Vanguard. How come you're not seeing this?"

"Name someone else who shares ya thoughts," Dal'bin challenged.

"Balthar!" Salin turned to face the young man. "Please, tell our dear friend here that I speak the truth."

"About Finnal?" Balthar asked, not looking up from the book. "I never saw anything romantic between them. Just friends is all."

"See?" Dal'bin slowly stood back onto his feet, trying not to put too much pressure on his injured leg. "Dis be somethin' only ya see."

"I was hoping to save this as a distraction for our next sparring round, but this is a matter that cannot wait until then," Salin brought one of his hands on Dal'bin's shoulder. "The reason you're so in denial about it is because you too are falling for her."

"Am not," Dal'bin shook his head.

"You just need to realize your feelings for her," Salin corrected. "I shall be your wingman in this regard. Trust me, with the way your brain works, you're going to need my help when it comes to wooing Finnal."

Dal'bin sighed, knowing that this conversation was going to get him nowhere. Out of all of his traits, he never expected that Salin would be stubborn. Even if the blood knight was speaking the truth regarding Finnal, it really did not affect anything. They would continue to work together until Illidan was defeated, and then, the Vanguard would disband. The troll knew that once their objective had been completed, it would be the end for them. Oliktalv and Kelvin were loyal to the Horde and Alliance respectively, and with the two of them making up half the leadership, that would likely mean the downfall of the Vanguard. Colben could try to keep it together by himself, but the troll knew that he had no reason to.

Dal'bin brushed the hand off his shoulder, taking a moment to look around the others. Colben and Kelvin were still in a standstill, neither one of them managing to land a blow on their opponent. The scout was impressed that they could go this long without none of them making a costly mistake. As for Oliktalv and Finnal, it seemed like their fight was winding down. The former was hunched over, taking deep breathes as he tried to contain his anger, and the latter shifted back to her elf form, stretching her arms up. The troll knew his commander well enough to know that he had been holding back but could not be sure on why. The two seemed to talk then made their way over to join him and Salin.

"Hail, friends!" Salin greeted when they approached. "You just missed it! For once, I sent Dal'bin crashing to the ground! It was amazing and only Balthar got to see it!"

"Actually, I didn't see it," Balthar corrected, still reading his tome.

"Well, if no one saw it, I guess it didn't happened," Finnal giggled.

"But it did!" Salin argued, sighing out in defeat.

"What are ya two doin'?" Dal'bin asked, curious.

"We thought it would be best to finish our sparring session by swapping partners," Oliktalv offered. "I decided it'd be best to approach you two. I'm not taking the risk of interrupting Colben and Kelvin."

"I wouldn't mind sparring with ya, mon," Dal'bin told him. "It's been a lon' time since we fought."

"That it has," Oliktalv grinned. "I bet I could hold out against you now."

"Are you saying the last time you two fought, you lost?" Salin taunted. "A commander bested by a lowly scout."

"He also had Gotur fighting with him," Dal'bin added.

"A commander bested by a lowly scout when he had the advantage," Salin corrected himself.

"If I wasn't so tired already, you'd be down on the ground," Oliktalv smirked. "Things have changed since Gotur and I first met Dal'bin two years ago. I think I have a better understanding of the way he fights with his hands."

"Actually, now that you bring it up, I was hoping to spar with Dal'bin," Finnal brought up.

"Fighting Dal'bin is no joke," Oliktalv warned her. "I'm only confident that Kelvin and Colben could take him on in a fight with nothing holding him back. Maybe Belara is she had time to prepare."

"Well, I was hoping that he would teach me to fight hand-to-hand," Finnal suggested, playfully holding her hands into fists and threw a punch to the side. "I already know how to fight as a druid and Belara isn't here to give me more pointers on how to fight with a dagger."

"Then you came to the right troll!" Salin grinned, slapping Dal'bin on his back. "This fine specimen right here is the best hand-to-hand combat expert we have on the Vanguard. I can testify that his performance is outstanding!"

"I'm not a teacher," Dal'bin spoke up, shaking his head.

"You know, I now want to see you try to teach," Oliktalv told him. "Salin, you don't mind if we don't fight? I want to see this with my own eyes."

"Of course, as do I!" Salin agreed.

Before Dal'bin could offer another word of objection, the two commanders quickly walked off, joining Balthar. Salin sat next to the priest in training, who continued to read his book, and Oliktalv sat down next to the blood elf. Their eyes focused solely on the scout, who let out a sigh upon seeing their interest. He turned back to Finnal, seeing her continuing to punch the air in front of her, waiting instruction from her new mentor. The troll knew that she was going to be disappointed with his way of teaching. Unlike Belara, who jumped immediately into the action, he planned on taking his time to ensure that her fighting style was perfect, just like his.

"Enough of dat," Dal'bin told her. "Ya goin' ta have ta take ya trainin' seriously."

"Alright," Finnal stood at attention. "So, what am I learning first?"

"How ta defend yaself," Dal'bin answered. "Dat be da start of learnin' how ta fight with ya hands."

"So, no punching today?" Finnal asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Nah, so I want ya ta take up dis fighting stance," Dal'bin raised his forearms in front of his chest. "Dis way, ya can block your chest, and if ya have ta, bring up ya arms ta protect ya face."

"Like this," Finnal tried to mimic his movements. "What about my legs?"

"We'll save dat for another time," Dal'bin replied, dropping his arms. "Now, here's what's goin' ta happen. I'm goin' ta test how good ya defense be. I'm goin' ta-"

Dal'bin was interrupted when Finnal broke her stance and threw a punch right at his face. Having not expected her to attack and dropped his combat stance, the fist connected with his nose roughly. The troll took a few steps back, slowly trying to recover from the blow. The nose was one of the more sensitive parts to hit in a fight, and already, tears were forming at his eyes again. He dragged his sleeve across them, drying them. The moment of weakness and surprise had pass as the scout assumed his stone cold, neutral face once more.

To the sidelines, Dal'bin heard the obnoxious laughter of Salin, who roughly slapped Balthar's back. The young priest dropped his book, groaning in pain, but was now interested in the scene that was unfolding in front of him. The scout was disappointed to see that Oliktalv was sharing in the humor of this, the orc resisting the urge to laugh and snorted out loudly. The troll was hoping that the commanders would retain their maturity, but he was disappointed. Finnal looked at the trio, confused as to why they were laughing

"Did I do something wrong?" Finnal asked innocently. "A good defense starts with a good offense, right?"

"Ya got some strength with ya punches," Dal'bin complimented. "No more of dat. Ya need ta learn how ta punch properly before ya can incorporate dem into ya defenses. Do ya understand?"

"I do," Finnal replied, her cheeks turning a darker shade of purple in embarrassment.

"Good, now, assume ya combat stance like this," Dal'bin took up his combat stance once more.

"That part's easy," Finnal quickly assumed it as well.

"Good, ya be a quick learner," Dal'bin told her, keeping his combat stance up.

"Are you keeping your arms up to block her from punching you again?" Salin taunted, the trio starting to giggle uncontrollably.

"Shut up, Salin," Dal'bin replied bluntly, earning a round of full laughter from Oliktalv and Balthar. "Now, Finnal, I'm goin' ta test how good ya defense be. Ya goin' ta-"

Suddenly, Dal'bin let out another gasp from his mouth as Finnal struck out with a kick towards his right knee. He had been expecting an attack from her in the back of his mind, hence why he had kept his arms out. The troll never considered that she would kick him. Worse, she had struck the knee already injured by Salin during their sparring session. Unable to remain standing, the scout fell down onto his back, pain surging throughout his leg.

Laughter broke out from the spectators. Salin laughed loudly as usual but the mature Oliktalv and the quiet Balthar finally joined in on the chorus. Likewise, Colben, who had finished his sparring session, joined in with his own chuckle. Kelvin was right behind his former subordinate, putting on his jacket and keeping silent, finding no humor in the situation. Dal'bin was thankful that there was at least one person who could remain serious. Finnal yet again looked surprise at the laughter, looking around at the laughing crowd.

"Oh, I'm glad we call that match early!" Colben snorted out. "To think that we almost missed that!"

"I don't see the humor in physical violence," Kelvin commented with a shrug. "The proper way to tell a joke-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get that you have no sense of humor, sir," Colben interrupted with a grin. "Alright, enough training. We got a lot of walking to do if we want to stay ahead of the Alliance and Horde. So, let's get a move on! Oh, and we're going to need someone to carry Dal'bin."

"Carry him?" Finnal turned back to the troll, worry clear on her face. "I'm sorry! I didn't think I could hurt you that bad!"

"Don't worry about it, mon" Dal'bin waved her off, remaining on the ground. "I can walk. Just need a minute or two."

"We'll train again tomorrow, right?" Finnal asked. "I think I have a lot left to learn about hand-to-hand combat."

"And Dal'bin will continue to serve as your teacher," Salin quickly ran up while the others were moving out. "I insist on it."

"Dat be an order, right?" Dal'bin asked with a sign.

"Maybe," Salin winked at him. "Finnal, you best catch up. I can help Dal'bin out from here."

"I'll talk to you two later," Finnal smiled at the duo. "I look forward to training with you again, Dal'bin."

And with that, Finnal ran off to join the rest of the Vanguard, already making progress in moving to Zangarmarsh. Salin looked down at Dal'bin, grinning at him while extending his hand down to help. Slowly and hesitantly, the scout took the offered hand, being lifted back onto his ground. His leg was killing him now but he would do well enough to keep up. The two started to walk side-by-side to rejoin the others. The troll noticed that they were out of their earshot and that the blood knight's grin had yet to fade away.

"What do ya got on ya mind?" Dal'bin asked, sighing.

"You should know by now," Salin answered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "How can you still deny that there is a connection between you and Finnal."

"Ya do remember dat she just assaulted me twice, right?" Dal'bin reminded him.

"You were going easy on her," Salin argued. "How else could she have beat you."

"I was goin' easy on her because I was tryin' ta train her," Dal'bin pointed out.

"Keep telling yourself that," Salin winked at him.

* * *

 **A/N: And with this chapter, we conclude the catch-up to the Vanguard and move on with the plot.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Welcome to Zangarmarsh

The Vanguard had been marching for several hours across the featureless crimson wasteland, growing more tired with each step. Oliktalv pressed on, taking point of their march. Directly behind him was Colben, who despite being confined to a frail, rotting body, had managed to keep up with him for the march. Next up was Salin and Finnal, deep in their own conversation regarding their life on Azeroth that the orc drone out. Balthar was barely keeping up with the group since he was carrying an exhausted Kelvin on his right shoulder. The tactician shouted at the priest to keep up, but with wearing metal armor too big for him, the young man could not hope to. Finally, Dal'bin covered the rear, keeping an open eye out for danger.

Asides from the heat glaring down on them, the group also had to worry about possible pursuers. There was no cover out in the open, meaning that they were potential targets. The Alliance or Horde could finally catch up, having seen them from afar. Or perhaps the Fel Horde seeks vengeance on this rag tag band of warriors for slaying their warchief. Regardless, Oliktalv was confident that the pursuers would have the advantage in a fight. They would most likely be mounted and the Vanguard was exhausted enough as it was. Thankfully, Dal'bin had yet to spot any trouble, so for the moment, they were safe.

The group was currently nearing the western mountain ranges, rising up to pierce the dark sky above. Oliktalv was able to make out a path between the ridges, covered in thick vine with giant thorns sticking out. The orc grinned upon seeing that sight, knowing that very little plant life grew naturally in Hellfire Peninsula. It was safe to say that the path would lead them to Zangarmarsh, which Colben had previously described as "too damn humid but more vibrant than this hellhole." Within the hour, they would finally leave the current region and lose their trackers in the marshy swamps.

Oliktalv saw movement, both from the passageway and the exposed plains leading up to it. Although his eyesight could not identify the beings in the passage, he could tell that they were beasts of some sort. The one in the plains was hard to make out, an incredible feat as it continued to run towards them as if it was covered in shadows. The orc grinned, coming to the realization of what was coming to them. He raised his fist up into the air, signaling for everyone behind him to stop. The group gathered itself, finally reuniting with another member of the Vanguard when the figure finally arrived to their location.

"Good to have you back, Belara," Oliktalv welcomed her.

"I'd say it's good to be back, but I don't really care either way," Belara replied with a shrug.

Belara pulled down her hood, revealing her unnatural pale hair, piercing red eyes, and obsidian hair that fell down to her shoulders and covered her elven ears. She wore dark leather armor with no weapons seen on her person. Oliktalv knew better than to underestimate her, remembering that she preferred to keep her daggers hidden from sight. Still, even though her trade was primary one that relied on surprise, she could handle herself well enough in a fight. The dark ranger frowned at the group and crossed her eyes before letting a sigh escape from her lips.

Oliktalv's thoughts on Belara had varied from assassin that could not be rusted to reluctant friend. When it had been just him and his officers in the Horde, she was the one who opposed him every step in the way, which left the orc to think on whether he was taking the right action. Although he despised her ways as an assassin, he had to acknowledge that her mind was sharper than his own. The warrior was not sure if he would even be able to beat her in a fair fight. Even when she was one of the strongest opponents to working with the Alliance, she followed the rest, even when Gotur returned to the Horde. For now, he could trust her.

"So, you didn't decide to bail on us," Colben grinned. "And here I thought you were the smart one of the group."

"Actually, I believe that I am the smart one of the group," Kelvin announced, jumping off of Balthar's shoulder.

"Actually, I'd like to argue that I am the smart one" Salin joined in.

"And any seriousness this conversation had just went up into flames," Colben cackled. "So, what do you got to say for yourself, Belara?"

"I thought I would stay around to see how you get through the passage," Belara started her report. "There's a nest of ravagers there."

"How many?" Kelvin asked inquisitively.

"I didn't bother to count," Belara shrugged. "There was no way to tell one from the other, but for the sake of statistics, let's just say there's just enough to do us harm if we're not careful. They're very territorial so they will attack if we try to pass."

"Well, we're going to have to pass," Oliktalv told the group. "If we go back, we're going to risk catching the attention of one of our factions. We have to press on despite the risk."

"He's right," Colben agreed with a nod. "No backing down now. Besides, if you fall to a ravager, odds are you wouldn't survive another fight with the Illidari. Sir, you got a plan yet?"

"Just one," Kelvin answered, turning to face the group. "If we're going to move through hostile territory, we're going to have to be in a tight formation, shoulder to shoulder almost. Oliktalv, you're going to take point. With your fighting style, you are best at clearing out the ravagers as we move through the ridge."

"Actually, I'd like to think that job best falls up me," Colben brought up, grinning. "I can easily set those bugs into flames."

"I took your magic into account and decided that you will take the rear to cover us and dispatch of any surviving ravagers with your fire magic," Kelvin argued while every nodded. "Finnal and Belara will take the right side of the formation while Salin and I shall take the left side to deal with any potential flankers."

"What about me?" Balthar asked, voice barely audible.

"Balthar, your job is to stand in the center of our formation and not to do anything to break it," Kelvin told him bluntly. "The same goes for Dal'bin. Although you are capable at hand-to-hand combat, you can't punch or kick a ravager to death. You'd be just as useless as Balthar out on the field. Now, unless there are any objections, I suggest we take that formation and move onward."

The members of the Vanguard mostly nodded in agreement at the plan Kelvin thought of. Oliktalv took notice of Dal'bin's glare, who had been annoyed by the gnome's declaration that he was useless. Although he hated to think lowly of the men under his command, he had to agree with the tactician on the scout's placement in the formation. The orc did not want to waste the troll's life on the formation, and if it did break, he could swiftly escape and continue on their task. Hopefully, he would understand their decision regarding this strategy later.

The group started to get into formation, pulling out their weapons and preparing for battle. Oliktalv took the lead, holding both of his swords in each hand. To the sides, slightly behind him, Belara and Salin stood, likewise brandishing their weapon. Behind the former, Finnal assumed her saber form, and behind the latter, Kelvin tied his jacket around his waist and held out his own swords. Directly behind the orc stood Balthar, who held his tome nervously, and Dal'bin. Finally, at the end of their formation was Colben, wielding Balthar's spare sword in one hand.

"And march!" Kelvin ordered.

The group moved forward, taking each step as one. Remaining in formation was essential for their survival in passing through the ridge. If one of the flank defenders broke off, the ravagers could focus on that side and overwhelm them. If Oliktalv fell in battle, the ravagers would swarm over the rest of the group with ease. If Colben abandoned his post, the ravagers would attack from behind and dispatch the Vanguard. Only by working together would they all make it to the safety of Zangarmarsh.

The Vanguard neared the ridge with ravager scouts spotting the group, who made no attempt to hide themselves. The beasts appeared to be that of a large, mutated bug, with four, clawed legs and carapaces covering their body. Oliktalv heard reports about how their sheer numbers were enough to overwhelm the most seasoned veteran and knew to be careful. The scouts did not charge forward, instead screeching out loudly as a warning. The group pressed on, nearing the ridge ever closely. The orc took notice of more ravagers joining the scouts, having been alarmed by the screeching. The element of surprise was gone as dozens of the beasts started to fill the ridge, making their job more tough.

When Oliktalv set foot on the path, the first ravager lunged at him, claws raised to slash across him. Instead, Oliktalv swung upward at the midair beast, cutting through its carapace and ending its life. As it fell to the ground, deceased, two more ravagers started to press forward. With a swing from both of his blades, both collapsed to the ground, dead as well. When the rest of the group started to make their way across the path, the ravagers as a whole surrounded the ground before charging forward.

At first, Oliktalv could take note of each individual ravager he cut down. However, as they proceeded through the path, the numbers started to pick up. Getting closer to Zangarmarsh, the orcish warrior was starting to have to use a single sword to cut down multiple ravagers at once. Thankfully, with his quick reflexes and sharp blades, cutting through their carapaces was easy. Behind him, the warrior could hear the sounds of battle, his comrades fighting hard to ensure the safety of the group. Slashing down a trio of charging ravagers, he pressed on, doing his best to lead the group to safety.

Eventually, four ravagers charged at him at once, leading to the warrior trying to take two down with each sword. Only three fell to his blades with one to his left injured but in fighting condition. It slashed out, inflicting a deep gash upon the orc's thigh. Oliktalv let out a roar of pain as he started to bleed, the claw being strong enough to cut through his leather armor. Salin quickly stepped into the rescue, bashing the ravager down with a quick swing of his quarterstaff. The commander only grunted in thanks, pressing on with a noticeable limp.

Fortunately, Oliktalv could still cut through the beasts since his arms remained uninjured. While cutting through the ravagers, he had to resist falling into his lust for battle and going berserk. A flaw that the orc noticed was that when the battle continued on for a long time, he started to grow more furious and frustrated until he could no longer think. While he believed that his leg wound would not hinder him if he did berserk, he knew it was not a good idea for the long run. While the warrior pushed on in an unrelenting assault, he was left exposed, which had been taken advantage by many of his foes. He had to endure through the pain to ensure the rest of the Vanguard was protected.

Eventually, after cutting through dozens of the ravagers, the attack stopped. The thorns signifying their lair were gone. From behind, Oliktalv heard the same warning screeches from before with the beasts not wishing to pursue their prey. With the Vanguard safe, the orc collapsed against the ridge's wall, gritting his teeth in pain. Balthar rushed up to him, flipping through the pages of his tome while chanting. The rest of the group gathered around while the priest-in-training finished his chanting, although nothing happened.

"This isn't good," Balthar muttered, turning towards the rest of the group. "He needs to be patched up!"

"I'm fine," Oliktalv grunted. "Just need to rest."

"Not on that leg, you're not," Belara told him, kneeling down next to him. "I can stitch it up quickly. That'll stop the blood loss until we can get it properly closed."

"That'll take too long," Kelvin told her, analyzing the situation. "Finnal, druids know healing magic, right? Can you help him."

"I don't think I can," Finnal shook her head. "I focused more on shapeshifting than I did with spells."

"Well, if magic is going to be the solution, I think I might be able to cauterize his wound," Colben offered. "Just try not to scream like Dal'bin did."

"Balthar, your tome, please," Salin brought up, walking forward.

Hesitantly, Balthar handed the tome over to Salin. The blood knight flipped through the pages, kneeling beside Oliktalv. He pressed his free hand onto the wound, earning a grimace of pain from the orc. The blood elf started to chant out loudly, his hands starting to glow golden. The gash started to close and the pain slowly faded away. The warrior relaxed up against the ridge wall, resting while Salin stood back up and turned back to the rest of the group.

"Just give him a moment to rest and we shall be off," Salin told the others.

"Salin, I didn't know you knew how to harness the Light to heal others," Balthar looked on in awe.

"Well, I was taught mostly to harness the Light into my weapon's attacks so that I may smite down my opponents," Salin admitted, holding the tome back out. "However, when presented with this, I had the material needed to patch up our dear companion."

"Enough rest," Oliktalv grunted. "I'm ready to move out."

Balthar took his tome back while Salin helped Oliktalv up from the ground, grabbing his hand and lifting him up onto his feet. The orc nodded in thanks, and then the Vanguard pressed on. With the threat of the ravagers gone, there was no need for formation. Kelvin and Colben took point, Salin and Oliktalv covered the rear, and the rest of the group was between them. Thankfully, the rest of the group did not suffer any extensive injuries. Without Naur, there was no true healer that they could rely upon after a battle.

As the Vanguard proceeded downhill, the terrain started to change, the dead dirt fading away as dark grass grew instead. In the distance, giant mushrooms could be seen, standing taller than most towers. Up ahead was a small town with wooden buildings, stone towers, and tents and huts set up. Most of the Vanguard was surprised to see the sight of civilization. They were expecting a marshland that was untouched by man and instead found signs of a small colony. A banner flew at the gates with a brown body and a patch of grass in the center of it.

"Well, that's new," Colben commented dryly, turning back to face the rest of the Vanguard. "Alright, someone tell me whether or not we're dealing with the Alliance or Horde."

"It's not the Horde, I can say that much," Oliktalv told him. "The Fel Horde was giving us too much trouble to advance."

"The same goes for the Alliance," Kelvin joined in. "I heard no reports of any attempt to move past of Hellfire Peninsula yet."

"Well, I can tell you now that the architecture there doesn't match up with any of the organizations on Outland, so they have to be from Azeroth," Colben argued. "So, you're telling me that neither of you heard of a large enough force for a basecamp traveling through the Dark Portal."

"I recognize those banners," Finnal spoke out, walking forward. "It's that of the Cenarion Circle. They must have sent an expedition to Outland when the Dark Portal opened."

"The Cenarion Circle is one of the largest druidic organizations on Azeroth and a neutral force," Oliktalv reminded the group. "If we present our case to them, they may be able to offer us protection."

"And we have a druid with us, meaning that negotiations may go along smoothly," Kelvin added.

"Looks like we're going to be safe, everyone," Finnal announced, smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: The Vanguard's journey continues in Zangarmarsh!**

 **Until next time.**


	5. For or Against

"I welcome you to the Cenarion Refuge," the leader of the outpost spoke. "I am Ysiel Windsinger, the leader of the Cenarion Expedition."

"We thank you for your kindness," Finnal bowed before the elder druid. "I am Finnal Leafshadow, and with me are Kelvin Gearwork, Oliktalv Warfury, and Colben Sampson. We are of the Vanguard."

When deciding who would go to meet with the leader of the camp, it was decided that only half would go. The other half remained on standby outside the hunter's hall, ready to shout out an alarm if anything happened. Much to her surprise, Finnal was selected to be one of the Vanguard's representatives. Kelvin argued that if they were going to make a good impression on the Cenarion Circle, they should show that they have a druid among their ranks. There was no opposition, so she now found herself assisting in the diplomatic talks.

The hunter's hall was where their audience was held. Several druids stood guard around while Ysiel, a night elf woman with teal hair bearing the robes of their order, stood on a balcony that extended outside. She had her back to the marsh, which was lit up by a deep, azure sky that glew upon the murky water. Giant mushrooms extended upward to the sky, taller than most trees back on Azeroth. Beasts of all size roamed the land, showing their dominance in the region.

Finnal was proud that the Cenarion Circle was able to beat the Alliance and Horde to Zangarmarsh. Had the factions laid claim to the land, they would fight over it. Their battles would upset the natural order offered in the humid marsh and the land would be drained for its resources. Now that the Cenarion Circle was here, they would be able to supervise any expeditions sent by the Alliance and Horde. The night elf was proud to see that they would be able to take a stand in preserving what remained of this world.

"It is a surprise to meet a group such as the Vanguard," Ysiel commented. "Such unity between the two factions is rare."

"We decided that the true threat to Outland is the tyrant who rules over it, Illidan Stormrage," Colben explained. "We have come together to see that his reign comes to an end."

"So far, we have an excellent track record," Kelvin added. "We have eliminated the leader of the Fel Horde and the source for their Curse of Blood. The Fel Horde itself should no longer be a threat."

"Any enemy of Illidan is a friend of the Cenarion Circle," Ysiel smiled. "We will provide you lodging and supplies to aid you on your quest."

"Before you give us any aid, I feel the need to warn you," Oliktalv started.

"Oliktalv, might I suggest you think before you speak," Colben harshly warned. "We do not want to ruin a good thing."

"We are fugitives of the Alliance and Horde respectively," Oliktalv ignored Colben. "By aiding us, you may risk the wrath of our former factions."

"If they seek to disrupt the efforts of the Cenarion Circle, then they will find that we are more than capable of defending ourselves," Ysiel told them. "I promise you safety and protection."

Finnal sighed in relief, glad to know that they were safe for now. She feared that the Cenarion Circle would think of them as traitors and sought to turn them over to the Alliance and Horde. They would have been in the right to do so and the night elf would not blame the organization. However, the druids saw how noble the Vanguard's objective was and thought best to aid them. For the time, they were safe from the faction agents. They would be able to rest and prepare for their battle with the Betrayer soon enough.

"We thank you for your hospitality, Ysiel," Finnal told her. "If there is anything we can do to repay this kindness, please let us know."

"Perhaps there is a way for you to help us," Ysiel thought out loud. "Do any of you know of Lady Vashj?"

"I've heard of her name before," Colben answered. "Some sort of lieutenant to Illidan, right?"

"And leader of the naga forces present in Zangarmarsh," Ysiel added. "Her forces are trying to drain the lakes in the region. Naturally, this is damaging the area, and we see fit to eliminate her forces as a threat to nature. She would be a foe of yours eventually given her loyalty to Illidan. If you aid us, the Betrayer will have one less ally to call upon when you confront him."

"Such a matter will have to be discussed with the rest of the Vanguard," Colben told her. "We are all equals, and therefore, we all get a say on whether or not we take this new task."

"Of course," Ysiel nodded. "You may return to your comrades and discuss this matter amongst yourselves. Speak with the quartermaster for lodging and any supplies you need."

"Thank you once again, and farewell," Oliktalv spoke.

With a nod, Ysiel dismissed the Vanguard and turned back to the balcony's edge. The deal she offered was more than fair. Safe shelter and gear in exchange for dealing with a threat that was already on their hit list was a promise to their advantage. Finnal thought it would be best to accept the deal. Not only was it right to repay the expedition's kindness, but if the naga were damaging the land, they needed to be stop. She believed that the others of the Vanguard will see reason in this plan.

They left the hunter's hall to find the rest of the Vanguard waiting outside. Salin was explaining the teachings written in Balthar's book to the young man while Dal'bin and Belara stood silently to the sides. When they saw that the meeting was over, the Vanguard as a whole started to circle up. Kelvin coughed into his arm, trying to get everyone to look for him. When everyone's attention was on him, the gnome gave a recap on the meeting.

"The Cenarion Expedition will give us supplies and rest," Kelvin reported. "The most logical plan would be a day's rest then to continue onto our current destination."

"Hold on a moment!" Finnal suddenly interrupted, all eyes on her. "What about the naga?"

"The naga?" Belara raised an eyebrow. "What are you going on about?"

"Eh, the naga are trying to drain the lakes, but they're not in the way of the Black Temple," Colben explained. "They're not really our problem."

"But the Cenarion Expedition asked if we could deal with them," Finnal countered. "The naga are a threat to this land and could endanger us by providing Illidan with reinforcements."

"At least then, we will have drawn the enemy away from their home territory," Oliktalv told her. "I'll take my chances with the naga on barren land rather than this vibrant wetlands. We are at a disadvantage and I will not losing anyone else in a pointless attack."

"But that's where the challenge is!" Salin grinned. "To face a foe when they are at an advantage is the work of a hero and-"

"You're not helping, Salin," Belara sighed.

"Last time I checked, we were all still equal," Finnal reminded everyone. "I call for a vote on whether we should aid the Cenarion Expedition now or later."

"Damn, fine," Colben sighed in defeat. "I vote against helping. Not our job to worry about the fishes."

"I vote against helping," Kelvin joined in. "Such an attack will result in high casualties for us and fail to sustain our rank for our eventual attack upon Illidan."

"I stand with my sister-in-arms," Salin declared. "I vote for helping!"

"I vote against helping for the reasons I've already stated," Oliktalv announced.

"Against," Dal'bin nodded in agreement. "I stand with Oliktalv."

Both Belara and Balthar remained silent, thinking their options out. Finnal frowned, realizing that maybe the Vanguard may not wish to repay their debt to the Cenarion Expedition for their aid or protecting this world. At this point, her side could not get enough votes to win, while the opposing side only needed one more vote to pass. While the druid was friends with the dark ranger, she realized that her friend was cold and logical, meaning that she would most likely vote against helping. While Balthar had a good heart, he was not one to stand up to authority.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" Belara glanced towards Balthar.

"Me?" Balthar asked in shock. "I mean, don't you have a vote in mind?"

"I do, but I want to hear what you think," Belara told him. "I'll vote after you do."

"After he votes, you won't have to vote," Colben pointed out. "Kid, make the smart choice and put an end to his vote."

"Vote tampering!" Salin called out. "He's trying to rig the vote to benefit him!"

"You're giving me a headache, and I'm undead," Colben sighed. "That speaks volumes."

"We have not made any rules for advertising our sides," Kelvin joined in. "Balthar, let me explain."

"Please, don't," Balthar told him weakly. "Naur may not be here, but I know what he would do. I vote for helping."

` "Belara, you get the vote that ends this," Oliktalv grunted. "That's what you wanted."

"Actually, I'm voting for helping," Belara grinned.

A tie. During its short time, the Vanguard never had a tie. The membership mostly consisted of an odd number, but for now, they were even. Mostly everyone was surprised by the development. On the opposing side, Kelvin was deep in thought while Oliktalv and Colben glared at Belara. The dark ranger crossed her arms as Salin pulled Balthar and Finnal into a group hug, letting out a cheerful exclamation. The druid joined in on the cheer instantly while the priest-in-training hesitantly pulled himself away from the group hug after a few seconds.

"A tie," Colben muttered, clearly enraged. "A damn tie! What're we suppose to do now?!"

"Perhaps a test of strength is in order," Oliktalv suggested.

"You would say that when you are surrounded by the best warriors," Belara countered. "Our side only has two decent fighters."

"I think the two of us are more than enough to take them down," Salin offered.

"I was referring to Finnal as the other decent fighter," Belara corrected. "No offense, Balthar."

"None taken," Balthar commented, searching his pockets. "I think I have a coin on me. We could flip it."

"Flipping a coin to decide our path is completely absurd," Kelvin sighed.

"Maybe one of us can go back for Naur," Finnal suggested. "He's still a member of the Vanguard."

"And while you're at it, get Gotur and Gregory too," Colben grinned. "See how stupid that is?"

` "Too soon, Colben, too soon," Oliktalv growled.

"In theory, Finnal could fly back to Honor Hold to search for Naur," Kelvin thought out loud.

"Send her, and if we don't have Naur by tomorrow, we'll hold another vote," Belara told everyone. "I'll vote with the majority then."

"We're not having a vote on this either," Finnal added. "You can't stop me from doing this."

"It's your time you're wasting," Colben shrugged. "Come on, everyone. I believe we have new gear to check out."

The Vanguard started to make their leave, heading to meet with the quartermaster. Finnal stood by herself, watching her comrades depart. Salin and Balthar turned around to face her one last time before they joined their comrades. In reality, the druid did not think she would be able to get Naur. However, if she was to delay the next vote long enough, she might be able to convince one of the opposing voters to vote for helping. She took the form of a raven and glided up towards the sky, already deciding on who the weak link in the group was.

* * *

 **A/N: As always, I hoped you enjoy the story, and if you feel the need to, go ahead and leave a review.**

 **Until next time.**


	6. The Quartermaster's Tent

"Do I have the weapon for you," Quartermaster Swiftspear, a male night elf in leather armor, started to toss items across his tent. "Normally, the Cenarion Circle doesn't have any weapons, but they had a very rare opportunity back on Azeroth."

"Yeah, mon?" Dal'bin tried his best with small talk, sighing.

"Indeed, my good man," Quartermaster Swiftspear replied, grabbing a spear from his collection. "An Ancient of War fell in battle not too long ago. A few scavengers managed to retrieve some of his branches, and carved them into weapons like this. We could not destroy such sacred items, so we kept them. This spear will serve you well in battle. Not only will it not be destroyed like your last spear, but it will inspire you to fight harder! Here, take it and see it for yourself!"

Dal'bin grasped onto the spear, and gazed at it oddly. For a weapon made from an Ancient of War, it was shabby work. There were splinters across the shaft and the tip of it was dull. Within a hour, he could probably get it back into fighting shape, but something was on the edge of his mind. He felt the same holding onto the spear as he did before. The troll finally looked at the quartermaster dead in the eye. Swiftspear grinned confidently, and at last, the truth was revealed to the scout.

"So, are ya a druid?" Dal'bin questioned.

"Not all with the Cenarion Circle are druids," Quartermaster Swiftspear explained. "For example, I handle the supplies of the Expedition. Requires no druid training at all!"

"And has dis spear been used in battle?" Dal'bin continued his questioning.

"Not yet," Quartermaster Swiftspear shook his head. "Imagine the legend you could be. The first to wield such a marvelous weapon! What say you to that?"

Dal'bin kept his eyes locked with Quartermaster Swiftspear for his next act. In one swift motion, he slammed the spear shaft down on his raised knee. The rotting wood cracked and the spear snapped into two pieces. The elf looked in shock with the destruction of the weapon, his confident grin replaced by a drop jaw. The troll slammed the two pieces back into the quartermaster's hands. He had no room to deal with merchants who would certainly try to scam him if they were not to be given the supplies for free. He glared into the elf's eyes, crossing his arms.

"Get me some wood and a knife, mon," Dal'bin demanded. "I'll take care of it myself."

"Of course, my good sir," Quartermaster Swift spear sighed. "I'll be back with you in just a moment. Please, don't try to break anything else."

Dal'bin nodded, glad to have knocked some sense into the quartermaster and his merchant ways. He had experience when it came to dealing with such scams, having spent a few years living in Booty Bay. Once he was able to see through the lies of the goblins, he could see the false claims of any merchant. His skill was useful when it came to buying supplies for the best deal, but Oliktalv was in charge of that. Not that he, or anyone else, knew of this hidden talent of his.

While Quartermaster Stillwater looked about his supplies, Salin groaned from behind Dal'bin, losing his patience in line. The Vanguard had decided to talk to the quartermaster one at a time. Since he had no weapon, the scout was a priority to get his gear first. Salin was insistent on being second, and was followed by Balthar, who was reading his tome while waiting. Behind him was Colben, and the line was closed with Kelvin. Finnal had yet to return from Hellfire Peninsula while Oliktalv and Belara went to check out their lodging during their time at Cenarion Refuge. When the elf handed him a chunk of sturdy wood and a carving knife, the troll stepped out of line.

"About time," Salin muttered as he stepped forward. "Good day, my good man! I would ask of you for a ranseur."

"A ranseur?" Quartermaster Swiftspear raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Whatever could that be?"

"You see, it is like a spear, but with three prongs," Salin explained. "The middle prong extends further up while the other two to the side remain low."

"Ah, I see," Quartermaster Swiftspear quickly pulled out a similar weapon from his wares. "We found this off of one of the naga raiders. Will this suffice?"

"Will this suffice?" Salin repeated, somewhat annoyed. "That is clearly a trident. You can tell because all the prongs are the same size. You offend me by offering such a weapon as an alternative to the magnificent ranseur."

"It's the closest we got," Quartermaster Swiftspear told him. "Take it or leave it."

"Very well then," Salin sighed in disappointment, then hesitantly took the weapon. "It'll serve better than my quarterstaff at least. Balthar, you're up."

"Huh?" Balthar closed his book while Salin stepped up. "Oh, I see. Uh, I need a pair of robes, please."

"A pair of robes," Quartermaster Swiftspear nodded."It might be a size too big, but I have one in the back."

"Still thinking about going down that priestly path?" Colben asked, coughing. "Have you even cast a spell from that fancy book of yours?"

"I'm working on it," Balthar nervously answered. "It just takes time."

"Until you can, you might be best off with this," Salin handed the boy his quarterstaff. "Just in case."

"Just in case?" Balthar muttered. "I don't even know how to fight with such a weapon."

"Swing it at whoever comes your way," Salin grinned. "We'll train with it along with studying the tome Naur gave you."

Balthar smiled, slowly holding onto the metal staff tighter. Dal'bin had to admit that while Salin spent most of his time joking around, he was serious when it came to Balthar's training. With Naur's departure from the Vanguard, the man did not have his first choice as a mentor. The blood knight seemed to be doing a decent enough job of filling in the vindicator's shoes. The two were good friends as well, meaning that they worked well together.

Quartermaster Swiftspear returned with a bundle of robes in his arms. Balthar took the robes and carefully unfolded them. He slipped them on easily enough and fastened a lash to keep them together. Like the elf predicted, they were a size too large on him, with his arms covered by the sleeves and the hems of it dragging down on the ground. If he was going to be able to walk across the marshes, he would need to change his wardrobe somehow. Colben practically pushed Balthar out of the way and stepped up to the quartermaster.

"I'm skipping right to the chase," Colben bluntly told him. "We need a way to communicate with each other when we're separated."

"I think I know what you're looking for," Quartermaster Swiftspear rushed to the back of his tent.

"It's good to see that you're thinking about the team, Colben," Kelvin complimented. "Communication will be key for our survival, regardless of where we go."

"Aye," Colben nodded. "Don't think the druids have any gnomercorders though."

"We have something even better!" Quartermaster Swiftspear claimed, returning with a small box with engraved stones. "To use these, just say 'message' to speak, then speak 'end' to stop."

"And they work?" Colben took the box.

"They work," Quartermaster Swiftspear confirmed.

"For your sake, I hope you're right," Colben stepped out of line.

"Uh, and how can I help you, my short friend?" Quartermaster Swiftspear wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"I will require any scrap metal you have," Kelvin dutifully told him then stepped out of line. "Send it to our lodging. Thank you, and have a good day."

Kelvin stepped aside, and joined the rest of his companions, who now made their way to rejoin Oliktalv and Belara. Dal'bin had no clue what the sly gnome had in mine with the scrap metal. Perhaps he was trying to make more bullets for his flintlock. The scout thought about asking for rifle bullets, but was unsure of how great of quality they would be. The gnome was more of a deep thinker than an engineer, but that did not rule out what he was capable of.

The Cenarion Expedition gave the Vanguard a small lodging on the outskirts of the Cenarion Refuge. It was there, after a short walk, that they returned to join with their comrades, who waited outside of the building. Much to Dal'bin's surprise, Finnal was back, out of breath and exhausted. She must have flown extra fast to check on Naur and come back. However, based on her dire expression, there was no good news. Additionally, Oliktalv and Belara both glared at Colben, who scratched his head in confusion.

"Finnal!" Balthar exclaimed, rushing to her. "Is Naur coming? Is he on his way?"

"I hate to tell you this, but he isn't," Finnal told him with a sigh. "He was fortunate enough to escape Alliance custody, but Force Commander Trollbane is devoting resources to capture him. He was last seen fleeing south, towards Terrokar Forest, in hot pursuit."

"We cannot risk ourselves to save him," Kelvin declared. "He knows his way around this world better than any of us."

"I suppose we'll have to hope he makes it," Balthar frowned, looking down at the ground.

"Cheer up, my brother," Salin grasped Balthar's shoulder. "Have faith that Naur will emerge from his chase safe and sound."

"So, what's wrong with you two," Colben motioned towards Oliktalv and Belara.

"Tell him, Finnal," Oliktalv commanded, stepping closer to Colben.

"When I eavesdropped on the Force Commander, he was meeting with a bounty hunter," Finnal explained. "She's after you, Colben."

"Have anything to say for yourself, Sampson?" Belara asked harshly, crossing her arms.

All eyes were on Colben, some with worry, but mostly with anger. Dal'bin was not surprised that someone was after the veteran. He was the kind of man who would anger someone and not make any attempt to fix it. The warrior took a moment to think to himself, then burst out into uncontrollable laughter. His comrades looked at him, confused by his actions, except for Kelvin, who sighed and shook his head. Finally, he stopped laughing, and grinned towards his companions.

"Nothing to worry about," Colben assured them. "I can't even remember who I pissed off. Anyways, if that bounty hunter comes after us, I'll take care of them. It's my problem."

"If you say so," Oliktalv grunted. "For lodging, there are three rooms, each with two beds. Belara and Colben, since you two do not need to sleep, you won't be getting a room."

"Agreed," Belara nodded.

"If you say so," Colben shrugged.

"That leaves six of us to decide on rooms," Oliktalv continued his explanation. "Dal'bin, you're with me."

"Got it, mon," Dal'bin agreed.

"Balthar, it is best if we lodge together if you wish for more time to study," Salin declared.

"I suppose so," Balthar hesitantly replied.

"So, I'm left with Kelvin then?" Finnal asked, trying to hold back a sigh.

"Is there any extra space?" Kelvin quickly asked without emotion.

"There is," Oliktalv answered.

"I shall take that," Kelvin told everyone. "I will need time to work on my new device."

"I need ta make my spear," Dal'bin joined in.

"For now, we're resting up," Oliktalv reminded everyone. "Tomorrow, we vote on our course of action. Everyone is dismissed to settle in."

The vast majority of the Vanguard stepped into their residence in Cenarion Refuge to settle in. Only Dal'bin, Belara, and Colben remained outside. The two walking corpses made their separate ways, leaving the troll to himself. With nothing else to do, the scout decided it was best to find somewhere quiet to relax and work on his spear. With that in mind, he walked away from the lodge, looking for somewhere safe to sit down and get to work.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Fell sick and found it to be a bit challenging to get back onto the writing track. Plans are set into motion to make up for my absence.**

 **Until next time.**


	7. The Fate of Zangarmarsh

" _All ya trainin' has been leadin' ta dis moment," Vukalai explained. "It be time ta venture ta First Home."_

 _Within their family hut, Dal'bin, now a young teenager, nodded at the words of his father. He stood confidently next to his older sister, who kept her gaze down at the wooden floor. Next to Vukalai, Mulwan glanced at the two siblings, visibly concerned. Their father grinned, pacing in front of his children. He and his son were confident about the upcoming trial, while his daughter was nervous and his old friend was clearly worried. The young troll was unsure why Jamesa was nervous or his mentor concerned. All of their training throughout the years has been leading to this moment._

 _First Home was a jungle deep within the Darkspear Islands where those wishing to become shadow hunter must venture through. It is there where the trolls were judged by the loas. Their gods might grant boons or inflict curses upon any who dare to tread across the jungle. Not only that, but First Home was home to many deadly creatures and flora. While there was no accounting for how the loas would judge them, Dal'bin and Jamesa have been training since they could walk. They would be able to defend themselves from any creatures._

" _Vukalai, old friend, I must advise that we put dis on hold," Mulwan spoke, stepping forward. "Can't ya see dat dey are not old enough. Ya be sendin' ya children ta dere deaths!"_

" _I be sendin' dem ta dere destiny," Vukalai grinned. "Tell him, my children."_

" _I will not disappoint ya, father," Dal'bin insisted. "When next ya see me, I will be a shadow hunter."_

" _I will do my best," Jamesa joined in, rubbing one arm while trying not to look at her father._

" _Do ya not believe dat ya trainin' dem has prepared dem for dis?" Vukalai questioned his friend harshly. "Dey be ready."_

" _Dey need ta grow up," Mulwan sighed._

" _If dey pass da trials, dey will be legends in da tribe," Vukalai argued. "Da youngest shadow hunters ta walk da land! Dey be prodigiies, and dis test will prove dat ta be true!"_

" _Dere be no convincin' ya otherwise," Mulwan sighed. "Stay safe, children."_

" _We won't let ya down, father," Dal'bin assured._

 _Jamesa only nodded, too nervous to speak. Vukalai stepped out of the way, allowing for his children to leave. Dal'bin stepped forward without hesitation, and within a few moments, he had left his home. His sister was quick to follow him, but stood behind him for the most part. The young troll was convinced that his destiny was to be a shadow hunter. The only obstacle he faced was traveling through First Home. Surely, the loas would see his worth._

* * *

The sound of a quiet knock upon the door woke Dal'bin from his restless slumber. He sat up in his bed, tossing the linen blankets off him. His chest was covered in sweat, as if he had just witnessed his worst nightmare. Before resting, he tossed the upper portion of his leather armor into the corner, along with his sharpened spear and rifle. He wore only his leather pants to bed. He sat on the edge of the mattress, the window lighting the dark, wooden room from the sky of the devastated world.

Once more, there was a quiet, nearly silent knock on the door. Dal'bin was accustomed to the slightest of sounds waking him up. Such an ability was necessary for his survival. Over at the other bed, Oliktalv slept, letting out an occasional snore that the troll had grown used to. With his commander making no move to answer the door, the scout would have to take action. He sat up from his bed and made his way silently over to the door, opening it quickly to see Finnal on the other sand.

"Oh, uh, Dal'bin, I wasn't expecting you to be…" Finnal's cheeks turned a deeper shade of purple as she looked away from her friend.

"Ya be awake, mon?" Dal'bin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I haven't gone to sleep yet," Finnal admitted. "There's just something on the back of mine. Something I need to address. But, well, we can do it another time."

"Ya need me for dis?" Dal'bin asked.

"I do, but it looks like you're already getting some sleep," Finnal sighed. "We can talk later.

"We'll talk now," Dal'bin told her bluntly. "What is it ya need ta talk about?"

"Should we be worried about Oliktalv?" Finnal took a brief glance past Dal'bin.

"He's a heavy sleeper," Dal'bin shrugged.

"Go and put something on and meet me outside, please," Finnal turned around and walked off. "I need to show you something."

Dal'bin did not bother to close the door after she left. There would be no point if he was just going to leave in another minute or two. He did not worry about being silent when it came to putting on his armor and holstering his spear across his back. Oliktalv continued to snore, oblivious to the movements of his scout. He left the room, armed and dressed, and closed the door behind him. In the next room over, Kelvin was awake, tinkering with a device on a table, but otherwise offered no reaction to the scout. With nothing stopping him, Dal'bin departed from the lodge.

Finnal was not waiting outside of the lodge as Dal'bin expected. Thanks to his sharp eyes, he was able to make out her form at another edge of the refuge, preparing to leave. It took little time for the troll to catch up with her. The night elf turned around and smiled at her friend. She no longer seemed nervous or awkward like when she woke him up just a few minutes ago. The scout only nodded in response back to her greeting, unsure of what had changed.

"So, what is it ya wanted ta show me?" Dal'bin asked.

"Oh, it's not here," Finnal explained. "It's further in Zangarmarsh. Think you can keep up?"

"With what ya be wearin', yeah," Dal'bin nodded.

"Is there something wrong with my robes?" Finnal looked down at her clothing.

"Not really, but dey not be best for travelin' through da land," Dal'bin explained. "Dey limit ya movement. Leather armor provides protection and greater mobility."

"I suppose you have a point," Finnal chuckled. "Well, if that's the case, you're really going to have to try your best to keep up."

Finnal spread her arms out wildly, and without warning, fell back into the stream of water behind her. The moment her back touched the water, her form shift. Her arms became fins, her legs were conjoined into a tail, and her skin became smooth as rubber. No longer was the druid an elf, but now a sea lion, a creature Dal'bin had encountered on a few occasions. She swam away, beckoning for her friend to follow. The troll smirked, glad to have some challenge, and raced after the fast moving swimmer.

Dal'bin jumped from island to island, careful not to fall into the chilled water. Insects chirped all around them, with stingray like creatures floating about in the sky harmlessly. The scout was careful to weave around the giant mushrooms, which nearly glowed in the dark sky. Strangely enough, the troll found himself at peace while running through the land. The troll was reminded of the vast jungles of his childhood home, which spurred him to greater lengths. On land, he was able to keep up with Finnal, who was a natural swimmer in her beast form.

Eventually, after a few good minutes of their race, Finnal leapt out of the water, shifting back to her elven form. Her hair and robes were drenched when she slammed into the cold ground, and when she sat up, she started to wring her silver hair dry. Dal'bin took a few steps towards her to help her from the ground, but his eyes were drawn to what was behind her. Slowly, he made his way past the druid, whose eyes followed her friend. He weaved his way past a mushroom, and gasped quietly at the sight.

Before him, the lush, vibrant life of the swamps had turned into a gray wasteland. The mushrooms around the region had decayed, and some even toppled over. Where a lake once was only had a large crater in place. A large, complex machine was to the side of the crater, a pump extending down to the center of where the lake once was. Dal'bin was devastated by the sight. Where nature once thrived, the land had now resembled the desolate wastes of Hellfire Peninsula. Zangarmarsh was one of the few places in this world where life flowed. To see it like the rest of the dead world was a blow to the scout.

"Dis can't be real," Dal'bin muttered.

"It is real, Dal'bin," Finnal walked next to her friend silently, her wet arm brushing against his side. "I saw this on the way back, and talked to Ysiel about what it was. This is the result of the naga draining the marshes. They're doing this across the region, and the Cenarion Expedition lacks the power to stop them. That's why we need to take a stand against them. This is why we need to stay and help."

Dal'bin heard her voice crack during the end of her explanation, and turned to face her. He saw tears stream down her closed eyes, the loss of life affecting her greater than him. Of course, that was to be expected. As a druid, it was her duty to protect nature, and the Vanguard was divided on what to do. Slowly, he reached out to her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. The night elf turned to face him, forcing a smile upon her lips. Then, without warning, her form shifted as she took flight as a raven, leaving the scout by himself.

Dal'bin was at a crossroads on what to do now. On one hand, it was his duty to follow the command of Oliktalv. He owed the orc his life, and would follow him wherever he would go. The commander was insistent on leaving Zangarmarsh behind in favor of facing Illidan sooner than later. It was possible that he did not even had any interest in dealing with the naga. All the warrior had to do was give the word, and the scout would follow him.

Yet, Dal'bin knew someone needed to take a stand against the naga. They dared to drain the resources and ecology of the land, and would pay. When the troll thought more on it, he came upon another realization. Those he was closest to in the Vanguard had voted for saving Zangarmarsh, while his superiors voted against. After a moment of thought, he knew what to do. He made his way back to the Cenarion Refuge to rest for tomorrow's vote, not having the strength to glance back upon the devastation of the land.

* * *

 **A/N: What's this? Two chapters in one update? Well, I did promise that I would make up for my absence, and I keep my promises. Hope you enjoy having two chapters tonight.**

 **Until next time.**


	8. The First Formal Vote

The Vanguard gathered in the lounge of the lodge, fully rested from the night. Oliktalv took a seat on a purple-clothed couch, with Colben to his right and Dal'bin to his left. On a smaller couch across from him, a small wooden table in the way, Balthar read his tome while Salin whispered some guidance, trying to help the young man learn more about the Light. Two chairs pulled from another room were brought into the room for Finnal and Kelvin to sit on, positioning them at the front of the room. The gnome sat closer to the orc commander while Finnal sat near the two holy men of their band.

It was clear to see the divide in the Vanguard, shown by where they sat. Towards one side of the room was the group that wanted to continue on their way to face Illidan down. On the other side were those who thought it would be best to waste more time in Zangarmarsh and deal with the naga threat. Oliktalv decided that in the end, it was best to eliminate the greater of two evils, that being the Betrayer. Based on how the group of warriors sat, it was easy to tell how the vote would do. By the end of the day, they would be back on their original quest.

Finally, after several minutes of waiting, Belara returned, carrying a wooden box with slips of papers, quills, and bottles of ink on top of it. Oliktalv thought of the dark ranger as the only "neutral" one in the conflict. She may have voted for helping, but that was to show how unorganized the Vanguard's system was. Today, she elected to run the vote since she would not be voting. While she insisted on keeping it a close ballot vote, everyone was in agreement and sent her off to get the supplies. She noticed the flaws with their organization and it was time to see if she could fix them.

"Today, we will finally decide on the matter of whether the Vanguard will fight the naga or continue on their way," Belara announced, setting the supplies on the table. "This time, there will be no ties. I have invited for Finnal and Kelvin to speak regarding the sides they represented in an attempt to sway the others."

"I still regret moving forward with the vote on everything," Colben groaned. "After this, I move that we vote on if we should continue voting."

"That would mean one of us is in charge, which is unlikely to happen if we want everyone to follow their lead," Oliktalv sighed. "It isn't perfect, but it will do."

"On the chance we do decide to follow the command of one individual, I would be the perfect candidate," Salin declared with a grin. "As a Blood Knight, I am a sworn defender of Quel'thalas and-"

"That's enough, Salin," Belara interrupted. "Kelvin, you'll speak first."

"Wake me up when he's done," Colben whispered to Oliktalv while Kelvin climbed down from his chair.

"Aren't you physically incapable of sleeping?" Oliktlv questioned.

"Kelvin's speeches are that dull," Colben grinned and closed his eyes.

"The objective of the Vanguard is to put an end to Illidan and ensure that any of his lieutenants do not rise to claim his rank," Kelvin explained. "And while Vashj is a lieutenant of Illidan and is thus, one of our targets, I would like to remind everyone that Zangarmarsh is perfect for her people. If we fight here, it will be at a disadvantage, and some of us may even lose our lives. Why take such an unnecessary risk? I'm not saying we should leave the naga to their own nefarious plans, but to fight one battle at a time. Once Illidan has been dealt with, we can return to deal with Vashj, and perhaps with the backing of an army capable of fighting the naga on their home territory. It is the most logical decision to make."

"Boring," Salin yawned. "You didn't even get to mention any of the heroics that comes with your offer."

"My speech was offered to those of intellectual minds," Kelvin shot back, returning to his chair.

"Finnal," Belara nodded.

"Just wake me up when it's all over," Colben had his eyes still closed while Finnal stood up.

"Let me express my gratitude for being able to fight with such honorable and great heroes," Finnal started. "To know that we've taken this quest not for glory or personal gain, but the safety of the world, is music to my ears. However, there is more good work that we must do. As we speak, the naga drain the Zangarmarsh of its precious water. We all been in Hellfire Peninsula and saw how bare of life it was while here, it thrives beautifully. And if we don't do anything, that beauty and life will perish. Kelvin believes that we can return later. It may be too late then. I say we take action now!"

With a bow, she made her way back to her seat. Unlike Kelvin, she was met with applause, mainly from her own supporters. Salin clapped his metal gauntlets against each other loudly while Balthar gave a polite, quiet clap. Oliktalv thought her speech was inspiring, but it did not move his stance. Unlike her, he did not share the same conviction to protect the land. Even if his people were once from this world, Outland held no meaning to him other than a relic of the past. Azeroth was his home, and in order to protect it, he will strike down any threat, and the naga's lake draining poses no threat.

"With that out of the way, we'll vote," Belara continued on. "Take a slip of parchment, write down if you want to stay and fight, or continue with our original objective."

"We're up," Oliktalv nudged Colben with his elbow.

Colben opened his while Kelvin moved to write his vote. One by one, each of the Vanguard moved up to vote, going into a circle. Oliktalv was the third to vote, after Colben, and was followed by Dal'bin. After him was Balthar, Salin, and Finnal closed the vote. With Belara no longer voting, their side held the advantage. The dark ranger should have saved their time with this pointless ritual so they could continue their journey, but if it pleased the other side, then so be it. Belara opened the box, pulled out the parchment slips, and counted them one by one. The commander was quick to take notice of a brief look of surprise on her face, followed by a grin. Something was wrong.

"With four votes supporting the motion, we shall stay and fight in Zangarmarsh," Belara announced, returning the slips back into the box. "Talk about a plot twist."

"Aha!" Salin stood up with a raised fist. "Of course good triumphs over inaction!"

"Uh, what now?"

"I suppose one of us will now have to talk with Ysiel to get a better idea of the situation," Kelvin sighed in defeat. "Does anyone object."

"No," Oliktalv shook his head. "While you're gone, I'll lead the training session. Let's get going outside."

"Colben, I challenge you this time around!" Salin declared. "With my ran- I mean, my trident, I will be a much better fighter."

"Whatever," Colben shrugged, grabbing Oliktalv's arm tightly to hold him in place until it was just the two of them and Dal'bin left. "Leave us, troll."

"Ya got somethin' in mind, and I don't like it," Dal'bin stood up, glaring at Colben.

"Leave us, Dal'bin," Oliktalv grunted. "This matter is between the two of us."

Obediently, Dal'bin nodded, and left the two alone in the lodge. Oliktalv could always trust on his scout to follow orders, even if he may be against it. Salin always insisted on being the hero while Belara did her own thing. He trusted the troll, unlike a certain rotting warrior. One of their votes had to have gone the other way. The commander voted for leaving, his trusted scout voted the way he did, and he doubt that Kelvin would write a speech supporting a cause he did not believe in. That left one man suspect left.

"So, you actually swapped your vote, huh?" Colben questioned.

"I didn't," Oliktalv grunted. "You did."

"Alright, let's do some math," Colben started. "You see how Kelvin and I work together, yes? Of course I would vote the same way he does. I trust his input."

"This doesn't make any sense," Oliktalv muttered while Colben released his arm.

"I believe you when you say you voted for leaving," Colben told him. "You're a smart orc. You should know who that leaves."

Oliktalv opened his mouth to continue his argument with Colben, but the truth of his words finally registered. While the veteran left him alone in the lounge, he tried to wrap his mind around the suspected betrayal of trust. Dal'bin had been fighting by his side longer than anyone remaining in the Vanguard. All evidence seemed to point towards him being the one who switched. Yet, the commander could not believe that such a loyal scout would turn against him. He grunted, knowing that thinking is not his strong suit. It was time to train, and he had some frustrations he needed to vent out.

* * *

 **A/N: I mean, I made it clear since the chapter's summary that the Vanguard would be sticking in Zangarmarsh. This was no surprise.**

 **Until next time.**


	9. Four Teams, Four Lakes

Belara knew who it was that swapped their vote. She knew Oliktalv's handwriting well enough and knew that Kelvin and Colben would not go against each other. That only left Dal'bin as a valid option. She was unsure on what to think of the scout's change of plans. The dark ranger thought it was good that he was starting to stretch his independence, having previously thought that he was too obedient for his own good. Yet, she was reminded of when the troll had acted out on his own by following after her to murder Colben. He had a darker side to him, most likely with various problems he hides from the others, but that was none of her concern.

Belara sat on top of a mushroom stomp by herself, sharpening her trusty daggers for the upcoming battles. Everyone else had split off into the pairs to train, leaving her by herself. Their training was not for her liking as she preferred a more stealthy approach to put an end to her foes without their knowledge. Some, like Oliktalv, would find her tactics distasteful for their lack of honor. Once, she had lived with honor, and it had gotten her killed. Now, they are on a journey to do good for a world that is in the past, and she was intent on surviving.

Towards one of the small islands in the swamps, Oliktalv and Colben sparred against each other. The battle was quick to draw her interest because of how intense it grew. The orc slammed his blades away on the veteran's borrowed sword, his furious offense meeting an unbreakable defense. The dark ranger was curious on what the fellow undead was up to with his plan as a whole. There was no way he could simply intend to take this world for his own for it had no future.

Not far away, Salin and Balthar sat together, studying the tome that Naur lent the latter. With the vindicator gone, the two had taken up a student and master bond, although she questioned if it was going to work out. The draenei revered the Naaru, a deity that was foreign to humanity and elvenkind. Yet, it seemed her former comrade had an understanding of the Naaru, a fact that surprised the dark ranger. There was little she knew about his secretive order, meaning that asides from him hiding the damage in his mind, he was hiding facts of who he was now.

Finally, Dal'bin and Finnal sparred together, the latter trying to learn something new just like Balthar. Under the troll's instruction, she was learning different punches and strikes for hand-to-hand combat. It seemed strange that a druid would want to learn how to fight with her hands when she could shift into an an animal instead. The night elf was a quick learner, and much like Salin and Balthar, did not seem to care about the factions when it came to interacting with others. Might be foolish to admit, but maybe the Vanguard would have some sort of future.

After several minutes of training, Belara caught Kelvin walking towards Colben and Oliktalv. The two put an end to their duel when the gnome called out to them and went over to talk. Although the Vanguard was making excellent work in improving the bonds across factions, it was clear that there was one subgroup that was not as good. Although they were supposedly equal, the trio was the leadership, and already, they were trying to exercise their authority. The dark ranger hated how they left her uninvolved, feeling that they could use her expertise if they wished to be successful.

"Training's over!" Oliktalv's voice boomed out. "Vanguard, to me!"

As commanded, the other four members of the Vanguard started to make their way over to join up. Belara was tempted to wait, but with nothing else to do, she followed. The five lined up in front of their de facto leaders, who stood in their own line. After a moment of silence, Kelvin was the first to step forward, walking between the two lines while casting glances. He was taking his time to think on his words, the plan that would define the Vanguard's path.

"There are five pumps draining the Zangarmarsh," Kelvin announced. "Four at separate lakes: Serpent Lake, Umbrafen Lake, Marshlight Lake, and the Lagoon. These pumps are directing water to the largest pump, Coilfang Reservoir, which is at the center of Serpent Lake. From there, the water is taken elsewhere for purposes unknown to us."

"So, strike at Coilfang Reservoir full force and call it a day," Salin suggested. "Easy enough."

"Coilfang Reservoir is too heavily fortified, but the other alternative is not much better," Kelvin sighed. "Four teams of two will each strike one of the pumps, and with seeds enchanted by the Cenarion Expedition, clog them up. All strikes have to be done at once to ensure that the naga cannot reinforce them after a single strike."

"That's going to get us all killed," Belara muttered.

"We are all skilled in our own right," Colben told her bluntly. "I think that we can handle a few nameless naga on our own."

"Uh, that should be seven," Balthar whispered, looking down at the ground. "I'm not that useful."

"You're with me, kid," Colben shot back. "Stay out of my way, watch from the expert, and you'll walk away just fine from the Lagoon."

"So, you all decided on the pairs?" Belara asked.

"We have," Kelvin nodded. "We will be going with the captain system from Hellfire Citadel. Us three will be captains, and the leftover pair will get to decide whoever they want to lead."

"And who did you pick?" Belara continued her questioning.

"Dal'bin," Kelvin answered. "The perfect soldier and the perfect leader. I see no possible way of that failing to take down Marshlight Lake's pump."

"Finnal, I'll be leading our pair," Belara glanced at the night elf.

"Sounds good to me!" Finnal smiled.

"Oliktalv, good luck with handling Salin," Belara smirked. "He's going to be a lot of work."

"That's why I picked you," Oliktalv grunted. "We'll strike at Umbrafen Lake."

Although Oliktalv's choice surprised her, Belara thought it make sense after some thought. The partnership he had in mind would be with Dal'bin, but seeing as how he was no longer an option, she was the next best. Salin struggled to prove himself to the orc and the warrior knew little of Finnal. Although they had their differences, it could work out for their operation. While the naga were distracted downing the captain, the dark ranger would slip past their ranks and deal with the pump.

The other two duos surprised her as well but strangely enough made sense. Like Kelvin described, Dal'bin was physically fit for action and followed orders without question. The gnome was better at giving out orders than doing them himself, so it would work out for them. Meanwhile, Colben was the type to steal all the glory for himself, and with his swordsmanship and magic, could do it. As long as Balthar stayed in the back, they should be fine. The only pairing that made sense at first glance was Salin and Finnal, but given that the druid was willing to follow Dal'bin's orders, probably meant she would not serve as a captain.

"I shall lead us to glory at Serpent's Lake!" Salin declared, hoisting his trident up into the air. "Mark my words!"

"Of course," Belara sighed, then looked at Oliktalv. "Let's just deal with the naga so we can get on our way."

"Agreed," Oliktalv nodded. "Dal'bin, follow Kelvin's orders as they were my own for the time being."

"Yeah, mon," Dal'bin agreed.

"And are you sure that you want me?" Balthar briefly glanced upwards at Colben. "I'll just hold you back."

"The others would hold me back," Colben told him. "You won't hold me back at all in the sense that you won't get any credit."

"I suppose so," Balthar replied.

"With no objections to the group, we shall rest soon, then proceed with the operation," Kelvin announced. "Any final questions?"

"We should do some sort of team building training before then," Salin suggested, lowering his trident. "Get to know each other and how we fight better."

"Salin, that's-" Kelvin took a moment to think mid sentence. "Not that bad of an idea."

"The world must be ending now," Belara grinned.

"What kind of team building?" Finnal asked.

"I have an idea," Salin told them. "Give me a hour to prepare, then meet back up here. Come on, Balthar! I'll need your help!"

Before anyone could stop them, Salin ran off, grabbing Balthar's wrist and dragging him along with him. Belara eyed after the two, wondering what her former friend had in mind, then walked off as well. For now, their business was completed, and she had to get back to preparing for the future battles. Working with Oliktalv was not something she expected. They might argue about their ways, but if they were smart enough, they would be able to reach an agreement on how to handle the pumps. That is, if Oliktalv's honor would cooperate with her tactics.

* * *

 **A/N: What does Salin have in mind? Well, unfortunately, you're going to have to wait until April 12 to find out, for I will be taking a brief break from writing.**

 **Until next time.**


	10. Capture the Flag

Once Salin had come up with an idea, it was a long and grueling march away from Cenarion Refuge. Dal'bin followed the blood knight, although questioned what he had in mind for today. Excluding himself, everyone had tried to question him on what they were going to do today. The blood elf only replied that it would be a surprised. Asides from a charted map he held in his hands and a long wooden pole wrapped in linen cloth, there was no evidence on what they could be doing. There was only pointless speculation and predictions that vary from realistic to fiction.

Dal'bin recognized that Salin had a good idea when it came to team bonding. It was true that many of the teams were inexperienced when it came to working together. Out of the groups, only Oliktalv and Belara had any experience fighting together, and even then, they were not on the best of terms. Kelvin was a commander that the scout was unsure of if he could rely on. His true commander did give him his orders to follow the gnome's orders, and the tactician seemed smart enough, but something about following him seemed off.

Eventually, after a hour or two of marching, Salin stopped everyone on a large, circular island. On two other large islands, separated by rivers and smaller patches of land, were two spires that had long since fallen into ruins. Dal'bin was briefly reminded of the ruins back in Hellfire Peninsula of the Old Horde. However, the architecture did not match the orcs. Rather, the spires must have been of Outland's other natives, such as the draenei.

"Welcome, friends," Salin announced, turning to face the rest of the Vanguard. "To the first annual Vanguard Capture the Flag Tournament!"

Salin pulled off the cloth that covered the pole, revealing that the cloth itself was the flag. The rest of the Vanguard looked on, and excluding the excited Finnal, were confused and shocked by the new development. There was speculation of it being a war game of sorts, but the main thought that it would be some ridiculous bonding activity. Dal'bin smirked, figuring that the best way to bond over was to fight together. It was a shame that the blood elf would take all of the seriousness away.

"We're actually doing this?" Oliktalv questioned with a grunt.

"We are!" Salin answered. "Four teams of two! Three rounds! Winner takes all!"

"What's the prize?" Colben asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, well, I didn't think that far ahead," Salin admitted, jabbing the flag into the ground. "But there will be a prize, I assure you!"

"Did you at least think of the rules?" Belara asked with a sigh. "Or was your brilliant idea a nature walk?"

"Of course I did think of the rules," Salin huffed. "The objective is simple: grab the flag, and return it to your base. The other two captains will serve as referees to ensure that no one is extremely injured during this dangerous event. We will have three rounds to determine the champion team!"

"Simple, but to the point," Kelvin nodded. "Are we sure that we will not be interrupted by naga?"

"The Cenarion Expedition reported that they swim away from the draenei ruins," Finnal reported. "We'll be safe."

"How strange that the druids did not bother setting up a base here," Kelvin analyzed. "Somewhere they could attack at all four pumps without risk of naga retaliation."

"Loosen up a little, sir," Colben grinned. "I look forward to some ass kicking. Who will I go against first?"

"That will be decided after we come up with team names!" Salin responded.

A series of groans echoed from most of the Vanguard. Dal'bin kept his mouth shut but was disappointed with the direction Salin was taking. Capture the flag was a war exercise meant to build team work. Now, the blood knight was taking a serious activity and turning it into a game. There was no need to have team names for a one shot daily activity. Looking down, the troll saw that Kelvin closed his eyes and rubbed his aching head. At least they had some common ground to build on.

"Salin, we do not need team names," Oliktalv bluntly told him. "Let's just get started."

"Who did we make in charge of planning today's event?" Salin asked.

"We should all be worried that he said today," Belara crossed her arms. "That implies that you think we'll do this again."

"Of course we'll do it again," Salin told them. "You see, I have a process on how we are supposed to do this. We follow it to the letter, and we'll receive the experience we need to work as a team and have fun together."

"Oh, Salin, could our team name be Day and Night?" Finnal asked, smiling.

"Love it!" Salin nodded. "That's our team name, right there!"

"Ugh, what's with your fascination with stupid names," Colben grunted. "Fine. Balthar, we're the Sons of Lordaeron."

"But I was born in Stormwind," Balthar told him, gulping when the undead turned his eyes to him. "I mean, sure, uh, I was raised in Lordaeron for a good part of my childhood, but-"

"I said we're the Sons of Lordaeron," Colben repeated himself.

"Uh, of course," Balthar gave in and looked down at the ground. "Sorry, sir."

"Salin, the idea of giving us team names is absurd and unnecessary," Kelvin noted. "I will not give you the satisfaction of a name."

"If you don't, you won't compete," Salin shrugged. "Oliktalv?"

"Damn you, Salin," Oliktalv grunted. "I won't pass up an opportunity to fight. Our name is Will of the Warchief. Do you have any objections, Belara?"

"I could care less," Belara answered.

Dal'bin looked down at Kelvin, seeing that he was standing his ground when it came to his reasoning. The gnome was the kind who believed that he was in the right and would not listen to any objections. Granted, he was in the right when it came to logic. However, when it came to getting able to compete in a ridiculous tournament meant to build up their bond, they needed to make some sacrifices. And seeing his new commander was not willing to make that sacrifice, it was down to him.

"We'll be da Gunners," Dal'bin announced with a mutter.

"And that's all four teams!" Salin declared.

"I never said I agreed to that!" Kelvin tried to argue. "Dal'bin, I thought you were to follow my orders."

"Ya never gave me any orders on not givin' a name," Dal'bin smirked slyly. "We be da Gunners."

"Fine," Kelvin huffed. "Do not think you will be so clever next time, rookie."

"The first round will be between the Gunners, who will be based in the eastern ruins, and Day and Night, who will be based in the western ruins. Oliktalv and Colben will serve as judges for this round, with Colben using his magic to start the round in five minutes! Let's get ready for the first round!"

* * *

 **A/N: A short chapter to mark the end of the hiatus, and the beginning of a new, short arc within the story. To mark this grand event, I'm going to try something new, and start a poll to see whoever is paying attention. Pick your team: Gunners or Day and Night (or the other two teams next week)**

 **Until next time.**


	11. The Gunners vs Day and Night

"The Gunners?" Kelvin asked. "That's seriously what you came up with?"

Dal'bin nodded.

"Both of our guns are out of ammo," Kelvin pointed out.

"Den we be bad gunners."

"Forget it. Let's just focus on capturing the flag."

Kelvin was familiar with capture the flag, although he often served as a moderator rather than a player. His size left him unsuited to compete with the humans that he worked with. Still, he saw how it was played, and although Salin's version was an interesting variation, the strategy was still the same: grab the flag and get back to base.

The old ruins certainly made for a decent base, Kelvin thought, especially if the naga stayed away from them. Although it was in need of a good repair, it was a suitable location for an Alliance base in Zangarmarsh. Naur would likely have some advice regarding such a decision, but as of now, he was not here. Granted, given their current wanted status, there was very little he could do to offer that suggestion. After their mission is completed, he would see that his name was cleared.

Overall, Kelvin was not too worried about the game itself. Dal'bin had proven himself superior to Salin during their training. Finnal was another matter but unlikely to prove to be a threat to both of her foes alone. The tactician was confident in a quick victory.

"Dal'bin, I shall engage Finnal in battle," Kelvin told the scout. "You will defeat Salin and take the flag here. Any questions?"

Dal'bin shook his head.

"Good. Finish making your preparations. We go on Colben's mark."

Dal'bin pulled out his spear and gave it a quick look while following Kelvin. The tactician led the way to the top of one of the battlements of the ruins that overlooked the playing field. The flag was set on a large island between the two ruins. Balthar and Belara were on a smaller island nearby while Oliktalv and Colben waited on the main island. On the other side, Finnal and Salin were both on the battlements on their side, waiting for the start of the match. Giant mushrooms rose up all around them, providing ample cover.

Kelvin ran a brief analysis through his head. Finnal was likely to get to the flag first by shifting to a bird. Dal'bin was fast, but not as fast as her. It was going to come down to Kelvin to get there and hold her off. Thankfully, he had been working on a device that was going to be of great assistance moving forward. The tactician would have preferred time for field testing but would have to settle for this match.

Colben held his hand up into the air and sent a fireball to the sky, the signal to begin the match.

Finnal assumed her avian form and flew off towards the flag. Salin and Dal'bin both hopped down and started to dash off towards the flag. Kelvin threw off his jacket and tugged at his right sleeve. He revealed the device he had been working on: a wrist mounted grappling hook with a dagger to stab into the giant mushrooms. The swampy environment made it difficult for the tactician to move. With this, his mobility could match Finnal's speed.

Kelvin aimed his wrist at one of the giant mushroom and squeezed his hand. The dagger flew towards it with a line of rope following after it, imbedding itself into the plant. He squeezed his hand even tighter and was flown off his feet, towards the battlefield. The tactician flew over Dal'bin, nearing the flag just as Finnal did. He released his fist and the rope retracted the dagger. For a brief second, he was in freefall, but then, he safely landed on top of the flagpole. Just as he estimated. Although there was certainly room for error with a prototype, it worked.

Finnal landed in front of the flagpole and reverted back to her elven form. She pulled out her daggers, holding one behind her and one in front of her. Kelvin pulled out his two swords, looking down at her. Although their weapons were sharp, they would pull their punches. That's why Colben and Oliktalv were present, watching their every movement. Even when holding back, Kelvin was confident in combat superiority over the opposing team.

Kelvin hopped from the flagpole, down at Finnal. He swung his swords in mid fall but the druid was swift enough to dodge the strike. She swung her foot in an attempt to kick the gnome. He jumped back from her to avoid the kick and came up with an idea that was sure to take her by surprise.

He threw one of his swords in the air and aimed his right hand at Finnal. He squeezed his hand into a fist and the dagger soared out towards her. It cut across her cheek and she was surprised by the tactic. Kelvin released his fist and the dagger flew back to him. Finnal was quick to move away from it, but still, her arm was cut. Kelvin caught his sword. First blood belonged to him.

Salin emerged and hopped over a river to arrive on the main island. At the same time, Dal'bin landed next to Kelvin. The two assumed their respective combat stances with their trident and spear. There was a brief pause in the battle with both sides waiting for the other to make the first move. Kelvin wasn't worried. He was already proving that he could hold Finnal off. His plan would work.

Salin held his hand out towards Finnal and a bright, golden light healed her of the cuts Kelvin inflicted. The night elf smirked and looked ready for battle once more. Kelvin made no move to stop the healing. Even if she was healed, he would still be able to injure her again. With Salin occupied with Dal'bin, he wouldn't find time to heal her again.

Salin and Finnal nodded at each other and dashed forward. Kelvin and Dal'bin ran forward, ready to fight their assigned foes. Yet, the druid and blood knight both turned inwards, passing by each other and switching foes.

Kelvin definitely didn't saw that coming.

Kelvin jumped backwards, letting Salin jab his trident into the ground. Dal'bin charged forward in disregard of the change in tactics. He jabbed his spear towards Finnal but she dodged it by shifting into her feline form. She lunged forward, tackling the troll and clawing at his legs. Although he rolled away, he was at a disadvantage. Oliktalv looked ready to step in but Colben held him back. Of course, they wouldn't worry about a troll when they are capable of regeneration. The referees would not involve themselves in stopping Finnal.

No matter. Kelvin had his own fight to worry about. Salin once more charged forward, intending to jab his trident to pin his foe down. Kelvin jumped up straight into the air and landed on his foe's weapon. He ran forward on the trident carefully to stay balanced on it. The blood knight swung his weapon forward to send the tiny gnome flying through the air.

While in freefall, Kelvin saw Dal'bin and Finnal locked in battle and Salin running towards the flag. The blood knight thought that it would be an easy grab with his opponent occupied in the air. That would prove to be a mistake on his end. Given his size, Kelvin specialized in fighting while off his feet, and with his new device, that opened new opportunities.

Kelvin threw both of his swords towards the ground in front of Salin. The attack threw the blood knight off to a sliding halt and opened up the tactician's hands. He launched his grappling hook towards one of the giant mushrooms and soared towards it. He landed feet first on the stalk and retracted the blade. He took aim at another mushroom the opposite direction and was off flying once more. He retracted the device midflight and started to fall.

Salin pulled the flag out from the ground right as Kelvin slammed into the back of his head.

The blood knight fell down onto the ground, both his trident and the flagpole sliding away from his grip. Kelvin landed in front of him, his eyes turning towards the flag, free for the taking. The tactician marched off, ready to claim it and bring it back to base for a victory. Finnal broke off from her fight with Dal'bin and grabbed the flag with her jaw. She ran off with the flag, heading back for her base.

Yet, Finnal was exposed. Kelvin aimed his wrist at her while Dal'bin took a thrower's position with his spear. She was fast but not fast enough to outrun their ranged attacks. Kelvin would hit her with his grappling hook first and lure her in for Dal'bin to pin down. Salin would be able to heal her after the conflict was over.

Kelvin found himself lifted up into the air with a metal gauntlet wrapped around both of his legs.

"Dal'bin!" Kelvin called out while upside down. He locked eyes with Salin, who held him in his grip.

"Catch!" Salin chuckled.

Salin hurled Kelvin straight into Dal'bin. The force of the surprise attack was enough to send the troll sprawled out onto the ground. The tactician noted that the blood knight was no longer holding back. Although his playful demeanor had returned, the only way he could knock a physically built troll with a thrown gnome was to strength himself with the Light. Kelvin underestimated his foe but the match was far from over.

Kelvin rolled off of Dal'bin. They both got onto their hands and knees, Finnal still in sight. The tactician raised his wrist towards her. The druid was still in range to hit with his dagger. Yet, Salin hopped in the way, his hands glowing with golden energy. He pushed his arms forward towards his opponents and unleashed the Light upon them. Kelvin was expecting to feel a burning sensation. Instead, his vision turned completely white.

"Dal'bin, are you blinded too?" Kelvin asked.

"Yeah, mon."

"It is only temporary!" Kelvin heard Salin's voice taunting. "You cannot hope to win now!"

"Dal'bin, can you still beat Salin up?"

"Yeah, mon."

"I mean, he can't really," Salin sounded unsure of himself. "He's blind."

"And unfortunately for you, you're not mute," Kelvin smirked.

The battle had been lost. Kelvin had accepted this by now. Still, the sound of Dal'bin beating Salin senseless was music to his ears. The troll had ditched his spear and was using his bare hands. Although he couldn't see, the tactician hurt groans of pain from Salin and fists slamming against his armor and face. He heard Colben snickering and footsteps stepping forward.

"That's enough, Dal'bin," Oliktalv ordered and the beating came to an end. "It is clear to see who won."

"Victory to Day and Night!" Salin cheered, then groaned.

"Outstanding work with that new device of yours, sir," Colben whistled. "I thought for sure that you took down Salin with it but he has a thicker skull then we give him credit for."

"Dal'bin and I both underestimated their capabilities," Kelvin sighed. "It was a failure on our part."

"The great Kelvin Gearwork admitting his defeats," Colben faked a gasp. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"First, you're dead," Kelvin pointed out. "Secondly, by admitting my flaws, it allows us to improve our chances in further matches. I made a mistake that I will never make again against them. Salin, please restore my sight."

"Oh, give it a couple of hours," Salin told him. "It wears off."

"I'm not waiting hours for it to wear off!" Kelvin argued.

"Well, you have no choice, because we have to move onto the next round," Salin clapped his hands and made his announcement. "Day and Night move onto the championship round! Gunners are eliminated! Next up, we have the Will of the Warchief and the Sons of Lordaeron!"

Kelvin sighed in defeat. He would remain blind for the time being. On the bright side, he wouldn't have to serve as a referee now.

* * *

 **A/N: As some of you have noticed by now, I'm back to writing. Looking forward to getting back to this story in particular.**

 **I know I did promise a poll, but I found out that said pole was never accessible. Crazy how I haven't noticed that in what seemed like over a year. Oh well. There's a new poll up, on my profile page, which is bound to get the ball rolling in terms of getting activity. Here's to a new year.  
**

 **Until next time.**


	12. Skill and Rage

Oliktalv paced in the temple on his side of the event ground, swords unsheathed. Looking at the ruins, he was conflicted on the inside. Not for the upcoming battle, but rather, the history of his people. The ruins reminded the orc that his people, although manipulated, pushed the draenei to near extinction. He never thought too much on it until befriending Naur. Now, he hoped to one day make up for what happened. But that would be a story for another time.

Belara was perched up on the wall that overlooked the upcoming playing field. She wasn't Oliktalv's first choice to work with. That honor would go to Dal'bin. However, when compared to the others. Granted, they still had their disagreements, but in the end, she was competent enough to work with. He was confident that for Salin's little exercise, they would excel.

It also helped given who they were going up against. Balthar would not be able to hold his own in a fight. Oliktalv wasn't even going to bother dealing with the man. It was Colben that would serve as the biggest threat. An accomplished swordsman and a pyromancer made him a dangerous adversary. The orc remembered how Colben fought against Kelvin and knew that he would put up a good fight. He only hoped that by working with Belara, they would be able to win.

Oliktalv approached Belara on the wall, watching over the battle. "What're you thinking?"

"Just how much I hate being out here," Belara answered coldly. "There were other ways we could have accomplished team bonding, if that's even necessary."

"It may be," Oliktalv commented. "If we're going to continue working with the Alliance, we need to be able to trust them"

"Yet here we are, working together," Belara pointed out.

Oliktalv was silent for a moment, trying to think of a counterargument. "At least the others are breaking down the faction boundaries."

"I wouldn't call Colben a Horde patriot and Salin would trust anyone, regardless of who they are."

"Well, Kelvin and Dal'bin are working well enough despite their loyalty, at least."

"I don't think they're exactly bonding. Not that I consider Dal'bin to be loyal to the Horde."

"You doubt his loyalty?" Oliktalv glanced at her, skeptical of her claim.

"Not at all," Belara shook her head. "He's loyal enough to you. I don't think that loyalty extends to the Horde."

"He follows yours and Salin's orders well enough."

"And does he do that because of his loyalty to you?" Belara brought up. "Speaking of, I think you need to give him some freedom with his loyalty."

"Meaning?"

"He follows your orders to the letter. That's not good at needs to have some independence that you offer him."

"And what's the difference between offering him independence and him taking it for himself?"

"If you offer it, you might remain friends. If he takes it, that might damage the bond you two have. But what do I care about you two?"

Oliktalv took a moment to think over her words. She did have a thought regarding Dal'bin's loyalty and independence. When he had voted for supporting the Cenarion Expedition, against his advice, the orc felt betrayed. He had grown to rely so much on Dal'bin's loyalty throughout their service, he had depended on it. Perhaps some distance between them would be good. Dal'bin would learn to live without orders and Oliktalv would live without someone to rely on, just like Gotur.

Focusing on the field, Oliktalv gasped. Standing next to the flag, holding it in one hand, was Colben. He was talking idly with Balthar, who stood by the edge of the large island. Oliktalv wasn't aware how Salin planned on starting the match without Colben's magic. It just seemed like that rule was thrown out in Colben's favor. Yet, the veteran remained, watching the other side where his foes waited. He didn't want an easy victory. He wanted to fight.

"We move out," Oliktalv commanded. "Move fast and strike quickly. Colben will likely try to engage us in conversation. Ignore him, attack, and get the flag."

"Good plan," Belara nodded and took out her two knives. "Ready when you are."

Oliktalv jumped up from the wall and rolled down onto the ground. Belara followed after him, sticking by his side. The two took their time getting to the battle for the flag. If Colben was willing to wait for them, they would take their time getting there. That way, they would be able to preserve their energy for when they actually fought. Colben and Belara wouldn't grow tired while Oliktalv would. He needed to make every action count before he ran out of stamina.

The two made a final jump to cross over to the large island where their battle waited. On the center of it, Colben grinned at the approaching two. In one hand, he held his sword, and in the other hand, he held the flagpole. Balthar stood behind him, nervously clutching his quarterstaff. Salin stood on the island on guard while the others watched from afar. Oliktalv and Belara approached Colben. They cared little for Balthar and for the words of their opponents.

"About damn time!" Colben greeted with a smirk. "I've been waiting for you two for so long. The kid told me that I should have just captured the flag, but hey, I wanted to fight, so-"

Oliktalv led the attack, swinging both of his swords towards Colben's chest. The swordsman blocked the attack with his own blade, grinning as he kicked a charging Belara away. The veteran held off Oliktalv's offensive with one hand, not bothering to use the flagpole in combat. The orc swung with each second, trying to break through his defenses. He only used the flagpole to swat aside Belara, who tried to take it from him rather than fighting.

"I know you can do better than that, Oliktalv!" Colben taunted. "Give me everything you got!"

Oliktalv let out a roar and kicked Colben, who nearly fell. Balthar ran forward, supporting him so he didn't fall down. The veteran jabbed the flagpole down into the dirt, using both hands on his sword to protect himself from Oliktalv while he regained his footing. He nearly tripped again when Belara pushed Balthar down onto the ground with a kick. The swordsman growled at her and slashed at Oliktalv. The orc fell back to avoid the blow, allowing for the veteran to wield his sword with one hand.

Belara reached for the flag, intending to claim it. Colben slammed a fireball into her chest with his free hand. The magical force sent her flying back into the water, where she quickly sank away.

"Belara!" Oliktalv exclaimed.

"That's going too far!" Salin called out. "You could have killed her!"

"I didn't," Colben shrugged. "I held back. She's just going to remain underwater and wait for an opening. Besides, she was getting in the way."

"Getting in the way?" Oliktalv asked.

"Uh, Colben," Balthar stood up and reached for the flag. "I'm just going to run with this now so-"

Colben interrupted Balthar by swinging the hilt of his sword into his face, knocking the priest down. "And now you got in the way of my duel with Oliktalv."

"All of this is so we can fight, just us two?" Oliktalv questioned. "Why?"

"Somehow, you managed to kill Kargath Bladefist in a battle where my dear friend was killed. I wanted to see how you could best a warchief in such a manner. So far, you have disappointed me."

"I had to fall into a rage to stand a chance against Kargath. If I enter that rage again, I may not be able to stop myself from killing you."

"So, I have to get you angry?" Colben grinned.

"Don't."

Oliktalv grunted. He and Colben started to walk into a circle, preparing to battle each other. The orc hated how his opponent was treating this training exercise as if it was a game. Salin doing it was expected but Colben did it in such an arrogant manner that got on his nerves. He steeled his nerves, reminding himself to be calm. He wasn't going to give Colben what he wanted. Oliktalv was going to win this battle in his own way and showed that he could keep up with the top fighters.

Oliktalv charged forward, swinging his swords down towards Colben's shoulder. Colben blocked the blow by raising his blade up and kicked the orc away.

"Pathetic," Colben chuckled.

"Shut up!" Oliktalv stabbed forward with one blow.

Colben parried the blade with ease. "Come on. You're already a traitor. Get a little loose."

Oliktalv slashed out with his other sword. "I still serve the Horde!"

Colben ducked. "No. Gotur still serves the Horde!"

"Do not speak of Gotur!"

"We can't just ignore that. He betrayed you. And here I thought you were brothers in arms? Yet, he left you to die. His loyalty lies with the Horde. You're a traitor."

"Stop it!" Oliktalv roared out.

Oliktalv's patience finally reached its limits. He was going to destroy Colben and win the battle. He let his rage consume him and his grip on his swords grows tighter. His vision turns red as he enters a frenzied bloodlust, just as he did against Kargath Bladefist. Colben had finally unleashed the beast.

The battle became a blur for Oliktalv, who struck out against Colben. Even while acting, it was hard to process what happened around him. He struck at his opponent repeatedly. He heard the sound of iron pounding against iron. In the background, Salin called out, although his words were undecipherable. Colben shot back at the referee with his own response and the fight continued.

Yet, as the battle persisted, Oliktalv felt his limbs growing numb. Each attack became harder. He took a deep breath in and summoned up a second burst. He heard something clang away and a grunt from Colben. Then, he felt the hot fire impact against his chest that sent him flying backwards, onto his back. He groaned out in pain and the rage came to an end.

When Oliktalv next opened his eyes, he saw clearly. Colben stood over him and placed a boot over his chest, pinning him down. In one hand, he held another fireball. Oliktalv knew when he was defeated. Yet, in the end, he grinned, knowing how well he did. Colben's other hand remained empty, his sword disarmed during his rage. He forced the veteran to unleash his true power on him. That was a worthy defeat.

"Not bad," Colben taunted. "I'm still better."

"Grah," Oliktalv groaned. "I gave you a good fight at least."

"That you did," Colben looked around the island. "Wait. Where's the flag?"

"Huh?" Salin, who had been distracted by their battle, looked around. "It's missing!"

"Nah, mon," Dal'bin called out. "While Oliktalv was distractin' Colben, Belara slipped in and grabbed da flag. A good strategy."

"What?" Colben gasped. "No. I wanted to win, damn it! I wanted to win and kick Salin's sorry-"

"Victory goes to Will of the Warchief!" Salin shouted, his voice booming out louder than Colben's cursing.

Oliktalv chuckled loudly on the ground. His body was sore and his limits had been pushed. Yet, in the end, when it looked like he was defeated, he had emerged the victor. There was no denying that Colben was his superior in a straight out fight. That much was now clear to him. Yet, skill alone didn't win battles. Teamwork did. Even if he didn't mean it, his rage allowed Belara to win the battle for their team.

"Hey Colben," Oliktalv slowly glanced up. "If you actually relied on Balthar, you might have made it to the finals."

"If I had the saliva for it, I would spit on you right now," Colben scowled, furious.

"How disgusting," Salin laughed. "Oliktalv, do you need time to rest before the final round?"

"That would be appreciated, Salin."

"Then, once you are fully recovered, we shall begin the final match between the Will of the Warchief and Day and Night!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I would talk about the poll results here, but no one voted. Eh, not too big of a deal. I did just get back from hiatus. There won't be a poll for the championship round.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
